Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to Believe
by Paige LeStrange
Summary: Kaminoke Yohime, 3rd seat officer of Squad 6 is just a shinigami who knows a lot of people.With that being said can she leave the past that is after her?Can Ichigo help her do that?Can she overcome the hatred that faces her?Sequel:Seihen! Times of change!
1. Enter! A new Shinigami, Yohime!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, I only own the ones I create, and at the end of each chapter, I will name my characters, and maybe give a brief discription of them. Other than that, I don't own anything...well, I own this story I suppose, but you know what I mean! This is a disclaimer that will go for all the chapters unless I change it, but I will not post this up in future chapters, because it is quite annoying.

A/N : What does that mean? A/N? I never understood that...but note that the characters are always going to be slight OOC because I am not the writer of Bleach and I don't own the characters in real life, but in this story I use them as little tools to amuze you in some sort of way.

Thank you-

Paige LeStrange

**Shinjita iin desu ka: Is it okay to believe?**

**Chapter One: Enter, a knew Shinigami, Yohime!**

She landed ontop of a building and paused looking at it. It was the middle of the night, and she was tired. She had been fighting hallows it felt like nonstop for the last four hours. She glanced up as the sun started to peak over the buildings of Karakura. She had just moved to Karakura to get more work done, and to escape the nagging of her captin on her for many reasons. But now that she was here, she had to board with another Shinigami that lived in Karakura. While in her gigai, she has learned to hide her reitsu, so not even others could tell.

"Sirius..." She said looking up at the stars. "Here comes another one..." A hollow appeared from the sky and she didn't even let it get out of the whole completely before she distroyed it. "It is time to leave. No more should be sprouting about..." She left the building and snuck back through the window of the place she stayed in.

She entered her gigai and turned off the alarm clock that was already buzzing. "Yohime-san...Are you awake?" the voice of a young girl said before opening the door. The girl sitting on the bed yawned and looked over.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm awake." She said smiling at the young dark haired girl. "Is Urahara around?" Yohime asked her.

"Y-yes, he's in the other room." She said before leaving. Yohime got up and changed into the school uniform that she got for the school she was now going to be attending in her time here.

She entered the other room where the blonde man sat, lazily by a table with the two children oppisite of him. Apparently they were waiting for breakfast. She sat down silently, staring at the table. "Do I seriously have to attend a school?" She asked glancing over at Urahara.

"Yes, there you will meet a Quincy, and two Shinigami, along with some other kids that are similar to them." Urahara said, "Befriend them at least, if you become their enemy, you'll regret it."

"Why? They here a lot?" She said resting her head on the table. "It didn't seem like there were others here...considering that no one else was out last night durring the hollows invasion."

"Ah...well you see..." He said pulling out his fan. He looked over to see Yohime's eyes closed as she had fallen asleep. "Yohime-san?" He asked looking at her.

"Here's breakfast!" The tall man said bringing in a tray full of food. He set it on the table and sat down himself. "Manager! Is Yohime-san okay?"

"She's just tired after being out all night." He said laughing behind his fan.

"Yohime-san will sleep, and be late to school, will she not?" Ururu asked concerned.

"School? NYA evil place..." Yohime said sitting up, eyes still closed. "Honestly, it is..." She stood up and stretched. "Looks like I'll do the same thing I did back at the academy..."

"What did you do in the academy, Yohime?" The young boy asked.

"I slept through it all..." She said grinning. "But I still passed everything anyways..."

"Well, good luck, it's different here in the real world." Urahara said as she grabbed her bag and left through the front of the shop with a piece of bread in her mouth.

"See ya later." She said closing the door and leaving.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student transfering from, where again?" The teacher asked Yohime as she stood infront of the class.

"Oh...um...a place that no one has heard of, I can promise you that..." Yohime said smiling innocently.

"Like an island owned by your parents or something?"

"Something like that..." She said laughing nervously.

"Well, her name is Yohime Kaminoke." The teacher said looking on the sheet of paper that had her name on it. She looked over the classroom, spotting the Quicy immidiately.

"R-Rukia?!" Yohime said spotting a fellow Shinigami she knew. "Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Long time, Yohime." Rukia said smiling at Yohime.

"Well, looks like you know someone...somehow..." The teacher said, "Well, if you want, there is an empty seat next to Kuchiki-kun if you wish to sit there." Yohime bowed and walked over to the seat and grinned at Rukia.

"So where did you get the name Kaminoke from?" Rukia asked after the teacher started a lesson.

"Named after my Zanpakuto's call." Yohime said. "Tenrousei was able to come out last night, so, I decided to take his name."

"Tenrousei? But you hardly use him when battling Hollows, Yohime..." Rukia said, "So that was your reitsu I kept feelling last night."

"I only called him out because I was tired..." Yohime said, "Speaking of which, I was able to get my Ban kai last week...you won't believe how strange Tenrousei can be in Ban kai..."

"What's your Ban kai called?" Rukia asked as Yohime grinned.

"Kokuun..." Yohime said as the teacher turned.

"Kaminoke-kun, please do not distrack Kuchiki-kun." He said sternly towards Yohime who grinned idiotically.

The bell rang at the end of the period and Rukia led Yohime up to the roof. "I was here last night..." Yohime said.

"Really?" the orange haired boy said, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was also a Shinigami by what Rukia said.

"Yeah..." Yohime said, looking up at the sky. "A hollow appearred from there." She said pointing up at the sky.

"RUKIA! Is that why your phone kept going off?!" Ichigo said glaring at Rukia.

"It went off?" She said taking it out and looking at it.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't all of us up so late all night." Yohime said walking on the roof.

"Kaminoke-san, how do you know Kuchiki-san?" The girl, Inoue Orihime, asked.

"We grew up together." Rukia said. "Only we came from different districts."

"Oh..." the Quicy, Ishida, said. "Which district did you come from them?"

"None..." Yohime said, "Well, I don't really remember...I traveled a lot..."

"Well, that must have been fun..." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Name: Yohime Kaminoke 

Age: 16(RW) 160(SS)

Height: 5'5"

Hair: light brown to knees, worn in a bun mostly as a Shinigami, but in the Real World, she wears it down and in a tie at her neck.

Eyes: Dark green

Zanpakuto: Tenrousei (Sirius)

Shi Kai: Haikagaru (Raising a cloud of ashes)

Ban Kai: Kokuun (Black/Dark Cloud)

Squad/Seat: 6th squad, 3rd seat

Past: Traveled a lot around the districts collecting data and fighting styles. Is known to have a change of personalities depending on what she eats, when she eats, what day it is, and the time of day. She looks up to Byakuya and Renji and hopes that one day she could be a captin or vice captin. While wandering around the districts, she ran into Rukia and Renji and made a promise that they would all become Shinigami, after they told her about them. She never stayed in a place to long, so she didn't see them much until the academy days. She was put into the higher classes with Renji, Hinamori, and Kira, and barely made it onto a squad after they had found out she slept through her schooling life, but had some of the highest grades in the class. She doesn't like being asked for help in any way, and she dispises it too. She would had been on squad 11, but she didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of males that only thought about fighting. So she declined squad 11, and was soon excepted onto 6th squad.

* * *

A/N: There's Yohime's profile...Hmmm...maybe I should do a Shinigami illistrated book GOLDEN! thing too...hmm...what do you think? Well, thanks for reading...now, do you want to rate?

* * *

Notes:

-Yohime calls Tenrousei "Sirius" in the begining. It is also because she is looking at the constellations in the sky, and spotted the constellation sirius, which is why she said it, then later on desides to just say it as her Zanpakuto's name, instead of the Japanese form of it.

-"Do I seriously have to attend school?!" Yohime says this because she hates school, let alone the uniforms. She gets better grades by sleepping through it all. May be she retains information through sleep? Even Paige is still trying to learn about this.

-Nya is Yohime's way of stopping herself from cursing...it will be seen more throughout the story. There will be similar sayings with different meanings.

-Kaminoke means "Thunder" in Japanese. So when she calls out on Tenrousei, she will call out Kaminoke before hand...just like "Howl!" or "Scatter!"

* * *

Okay! That's all for this chapter! HEHEHEHE...so let me know what you think!

thanks-

Paige LeStrange


	2. Something approaches

**_Shinjita iin desu ka: Is it okay to believe?_**

**_Chapter Two: Something approaches_**

"That must have been fun..." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. Then all of a sudden, Yohime's phone started to go off. "A hollow?"

Yohime looked at her phone with a look that seemed to show she didn't want to answer it. "Yes?" She said answering it.

"Yoh-chan! Yoh-chan!" The 11th squad vice captins voice came through the phone, loud enough for them to all hear.

"Do you need something, Vice Captin, Yachiru?" Yohime asked into the phone.

"I was bored, and Ken-chan is asleep right now!" Yachiru said, and Yohime could tell that she was honestly bored. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the real world for a bit, remember?" Yohime said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh! I bet you're really bored, hmmm?!" She said cheerfully. "Maybe I should come and see you!"

"No, it's fine. I'm here with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki." Yohime said, trying to get an escuse.

"Awww...Yoh-chan doesn't want to see me?!" She said, sounding hurt.

"How about I get you a souvineer, Vice Captin Yachiru!" Yohime said, trying to cheer her up now.

"Okay! Yoh-chan will get me something!" She said, "Well, I got to go! Bye bye, Yoh-chan!"

"Strange one, she is..." Yohime said closing her phone and putting it back in her bag.

The bell soon rang and everyone headed back to class. On their way back, Rukia's and Yohime's phones both vibrated. "Yohime..." Rukia said and Yohime nodded. "Ichigo!" She turned to Ichigo. "Switch with Kon, and go with Yohime." Ichigo nodded, pulling Kon out of his bag.

"Nee-san!" Kon said stretching out to Rukia. "Eh? Who is this new person that is here?"

"Kon, open up!" Ichigo said, grinning.

"Marikuri, take my spot for a while." Yohime said popping her own pill into her, sending her shinigami form out.

"Yush, Yohime-san!" Yohime's body said. "Take good care and defeat the hollows."

"Thanks." Yohime said winking with a smile as her and Ichigo left the school.

"So, you and your Mod soul are friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Urahara made her for me so Soul society wouldn't really know. You know what I mean?" Yohime said looking at her phone as they ran, "This way, Ichigo."

"Right." Ichigo said as he followed.

* * *

"Kaminoke, Tenrousei!" Yohime yelled pulling out her zanpakuto, which took form of a bladed gun. 

"What the hell?" Ichigo said looking at Tenrousei. "Is that a gun or a sword?"

"It's both." Yohime said as she put it on her shoulder and took aim at the hollow. She shot at it, and she slid back at the impact of the blast that came out of the barrel of her zanpakuto. "Ichigo, now!"

"Right!" he said jumping up as the hollow faced them. "ARHHHHHHHHHH!" He sliced through it with a swift clean cut.

"Good jump, Ichigo! You're better than what I though when your by yourself." Yohime said placing Tenrousei back in it's case. "Let's head back to school."

"Yeah..." He scowled.

As they headed back, it felt like everything was slowing down, and emptying out. The streets were become empty, the sound seemed to be slipping away.

"Ichigo..." Yohime said glancing at him.

"Yeah, I feel it too..." Ichigo said as both looked around, hand on the hilt of their zanpakutos.

"I don't like this feelling so much..." Yohime said glancing around more and more. "We should hurry back to the school...I got a bad feelling if we stay here to long..."

"Let's go then." Ichigo said as the two headed back towards school.

* * *

"They know we are here now, don't they, Sui-san?" A young boys voice came from darkness. 

"We will soon reveal more later, as for now, let's just play for a bit." A young woman's voice echoed as the cheer from the boy came.

"The others will be here soon, Sui-san..." A deep voice said appearing from the darkness too.

"That is all good, that is all good." Sui said, her smile showing for a second.

* * *

"Yohime, are you all right?" Ichigo asked as Yohime bent onto one knee while they ran. Her hands were on the ground and her eyes wide. 

She didn't speak for a second, before standing up, and brushing her knee off. "I'm fine..." She said looking behind her before taking off again. _What was that? What is this feelling I'm getting? I'll let Urahara know about this...he might know..._ Yohime thought as they entered the school grounds.

Ichigo didn't say anything more to Yohime after the small fragment of his life in knowing her, that she scared him with only two words. And those two words, meat to Ichigo, that she was in no condition to be spoken too. Something was happening to Yohime, and Ichigo didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't one to calm people, or really help them much.

"Rukia..." He said as they walked home. "I think something happened to Yohime after we defeated the hollow."

"Why do you say that, Ichigo?" Rukia said looking serious.

"She stopped and fell onto one knee, and she snapped. I'm not sure if she normally does that or not." Ichigo said as Rukia paused in her walk and looked at him. "Rukia...?"

"It's nothing...Don't worry about it Ichigo..." Rukia said, "It's something she deals with by herself."

"Okay..." Ichigo said as Rukia went off to go through his window as he entered through the front door.

* * *

"Ah, Yohime-san, you're home!" Ururu said walking over to Yohime. "Dinner will be ready soon I believe." 

"Okay..." Yohime said, throwing her bag into her room and changing into some other clothes. She wore black jogging pants that had a forest green stipe on each side with a green tank top. She grabbed her phone, and the case that had Marikuri in it along with a CD player that Urahara let her barrow. She walked back to the front of the shop and slipped her shoes on. "I'm going out for a run. I'll be back later." She called before leaving.

_What was that feelling? It can't be like before from my childhood. I would hope not... Why would they come here? Are they truely still after me? Even after all this time?_ So many thoughts ran through Yohime's mind as she ran down the street with her headphones on. _Just leave, this feelling is such a pain!_

"Hey, isn't that the new transfer student?" Inoue asked as her and her group walked down the street.

"Yeah, what was her name again?" one asked.

"Yohime, I believe." Tatsuki said, thinking about it. "Yeah, Yohime Kaminoke."

"Strange that her last name is thunder...don't you think?" Another one asked.

"It's unique." Inoue said.

* * *

Name: Marikuri 

Age: (do Mod Souls have ages?)

Background: Urahara created Marikuri for Yohime, because she didn't want to have to get one from soul society, and she begged Urahara to make them. She's very knowlegable and talented. Yohime gave Marikuri her name, which was her best friend that ran around with her when she was growing up, but had then past away at an early age. Marikuri loves her name, and became good friends with Yohime quickly. Yohime treats Marikuri like it was the original, because they were so close, and Marikuri acts like the young Marikuri that Yohime once knew.

* * *

There's Marikuri the Mod soul's background. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I promise it will get more interesting in a few more chapters. Well, please stay tuned with me! hehe, Reviews are very loved!

* * *

Notes: 

-Yachiru's phone call: Yohime and Yachiru met years before when Yohime was running around a lot. She met Zaraki and her at the same time, and became friends with Yachiru. Zaraki still scares her at times, especially when he jokes around with her. So, that's why Yachiru called Yohime, because of their long friendship.

-Marikuri: Marikuri is Yohime's Mod soul that she uses when she has a gigai. When she's at home or relaxing, she will put Marikuri in a stuffed animal so she can stretch and have conversations with Yohime.

-Tenrousei's appearance: Sirius's appearance is of a single barrel gun that is also a sword. When Yohime's wishes she can seperate Sirius into two smaller guns/swords, or have one gun, one sword. It's just something she had discovered just recently before reaching Ban Kai.

* * *

Shinigami Extra! 

With Yachiru-

"Ken-chan is all asleep and Yoh-chan is busy...who can I call and have fun with?" She pondered sitting in a chair. "Ah! What about cueball?!" She thought as she pulled out her phone. There was a loud buzzing noise from somewhere, it soon then stopped. "Baldy!" She said as he answered.

"Shh, Vice captin Yachiru! Captin Zaraki is sleeping." Ikkaku said appearing behind Yachiru, "You don't want to want up a sleepping Captin..."

"Baldy! When did you get here?!" Yachiru said looking at him.

(Was here the whole time in back of large mounds of paperword.)

"ARH! What is with that blinding light?!" Zaraki said growling as he turned over. "Ikkaku!"

"Eh?!" Ikkaku said, as Yachiru laughed.

"Baldy is reflecting into Ken-chan's eyes. Baldy woke up Ken-chan!" Yachiru said.

"IKKAKU!" Zaraki bellowed.

"Vice Captin Yachiru! Please, help!" Ikkaku said running away from Zaraki around the room.

"Yay! Ken-chan is having fun!" She giggled.

* * *

END! 


	3. New Arrival! The boy who lives!

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

She jogged down the streets, not really paying attention to where she was running. She wasn't paying attention to anything, but the music that played in her eyes. Her eyes were closed, and her phone on viberate, she was alone in her mind, not wanting to be bothered.

_"Yohime-san..." _She stopped and opened her eyes. _"Listen carefully..."_ She heard tires screeching and she ran down the street to an intersection. _"You will be soon as the boy that lays here now, silent and still...never breathing again..."_ She looked as a young boy layed in the street, cars surrounding him. _"So soon, that will be you..."_

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Someone yelled, breaking through this other voice that was speaking to her.

She jumped over the cars and landed next to the boy, "Hey...are you still there?" She asked softly towards the body.

"I..." His lips made to say something.

"Shhh...you'll be okay..." She said, picking him up. "What is your name...can you tell me that?"

"Katsumi..." He said before passing out.

"He's okay, don't worry, he just passed out!" Yohime said to the people around the boy. She then slid over the hood of a car, and started to leave towards Urahara's, but then remembered Ichigo's father owned a clinic, and it was close by. "Katsumi-kun...you''ll be all right..."

_"Not for long, he won't be...neither of you..."_ Yohime looked around as she ran down the street. She could hear some of the witnesses yelling after her to return the boy. She got to Ichigo's place, and knocked three times before someone finally answered.

"Yohime?" Ichigo said answering the door.

"Yes...Ichigo, is your Dad here?" Yohime said, as Ichigo looked at the boy.

"Yeah, come inside." He said, letting her in. "Here, give him to me." He said as Yohime handed over Katsumi.

"I only know that his name is Katsumi..." Yohime said as she followed Ichigo to the clinic part of their place. His father was already there treating another patient. Two young girls were there as well, and soon approached them.

"Ichi-nii..." The dark haired one said, "What's wrong this time?"

"Katsumi-kun was hit by a car down the street..." Yohime said looking at her.

"Who are you? His sister or something?" She asked.

"Not quite." Yohime said as Ichigo set Katsumi on a bed. "I was passing by, when I heard the car slam on it's brakes..."

"Geez, so you saying you saved his life?"

"Not quite...yet again..." Yohime said as the girl rolled her eyes, and left.

"Do you know Ichi-nii?" the other girl asked Yohime. Ichigo looked over after hearing his name.

"Yeah, we're in the same at school." Yohime said, "I just transferred."

"Oh..." She said, "I'm Yuzu, and that's Karin."

"Nice to meet you." Yohime said as Yuzu and her shook hands. A tall man with black hair walked into the room from behind a curtin that held a patient.

"Karin, Yuzu, what's the status?" He asked walking over to Katsumi.

"Ichigo..." Yohime said looking at his father. "Is your dad...Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, why?" He said, turning around and starting to head out of the clinic area.

"I feel like I've met him before." She said looking at Ichigo.

"Do you want to wait to see his status, or do you want to head back home." Ichigo said looking at her. "We haven't had dinner yet, Yuzu will be making it shortly."

"Are you offering that I stay for dinner, Ichigo?" Yohime said, sounding a bit amuzed. He just rolled his eyes and headed up stairs.

"If you're staying, you can come up to my room." He said before leaving fully. Yohime looked back at Katsumi before following Ichigo up the stairs.

"Yuzu, Karin..." Isshin Kurosaki said, "Where did Ichigo go?"

"He went upstairs with Yohime-san..." Yuzu answered as their dad gave a questioning look.

"Yohime?" He thought outloud.

Yohime closed the door after entering his room. "Your room..." She said, "Is plain..."

"And yours isn't?" He said sitting at the chair at his desk.

"Yeah, it is...but mine is only temporary." She said sitting on the bed. "So I don't care if it's boring or not." She looked. "Ichigo...what do you do when you wait for dinner?"

"I..." Yohime stood up abrubtly. "Yohime, what's wrong?" She pulled out her phone, and opened it.

"Yush?" Yohime said into the phone. "What?! Why?!... Right... I'll return immidiately..." She closed the phone. "Ichigo, pardon my leave." She said slightly bowing.

"Is something a matter?" He asked her.

"Someone broke into Urahara's store..." She said, "And didn't take anything from the actual store, but ransacked the rooms." He nodded as she slid the window open, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo." She said, before jumping.

"Ichigo!" The door slammed open before she could leave, causing her to fall out the window.

"Ouch..." She said standing up on the ground. Ichigo looked out the window from where she fell. "Don't worry Ichigo! I'm fine!" Yohime said before running off.

"Ichigo, the boy is missing!" Isshin said as Ichigo's eye's widened.

_"You so sure you want to leave the boy back there?" _The voice said as she headed towards Urahara's. _"You sure it's safe to return?"_

"Leave me alone, will ya?" She growled under her breath. She soon reached a park that was near Urahara's shop, and felt the that same feelling she did the previously with Ichigo. The streets seemed to empty out, and everything seemed to slow down.

_"Can I play with her, Sui-san?" _A child's voice came, laughing.

_"Go ahead, and play..." _this Sui person said as the kid cheered.

_"I hope she likes to play, I don't like boring people..."_ The kid said, running off.

Yohime noticed that she had been running through the same place for a few mintutes and just stopped and stood there. "Come out!" She yelled looking around. "I know you are there!"

"How did you know?" She turned around to face a boy.

"Ka-katsumi-kun..." She said looking at him. "You should be at Ichigo's for being injured by the car..."

"I'm sorry Yohime-san, but my name isn't Katsumi...That is my brother..." He said smiling. "Do you want to play though?"

"Who are you..." She said looking down at the grinning boy.

* * *

Name: Katsumi Honda

Age: 11

Height: 4'7"

Hair: dirty blonde, to his ears, bowl-cut like.

Eyes: Dark brown.

Background: Not much is known considering he passed out earlier in this part. His background with Yohime is just she got him out of the car accident, and now there is a boy, his brother, in front of her.

* * *

Thanks for the read, and the reviews from past chapters! LOL, I'm glad you liked the Shinigami extra! part. If you guys have any idea's for Shinigami extra's or any part of the future chapters, just review, or message, or something like that. Thank's again,

-Paige LeStrange

* * *

Notes:

-The reason she question's about Ichigo's father's name is a spoiler for the anime, (Episode 110 I believe) but you might have understood why she asked, even if you haven't gotten that far...so sorry about spoilers...

* * *

Shinigami Extra!

-With Renji and Byakuya

"Captin Byakuya..." Renji said entering.

"What is it, Renji?" He asked coolly.

"There is a report that third seat, Yohime, is now attending Karakura high with Ichigo and Rukia..." Renji said looking at Byakuya.

"And?"

"Well, is it okay for so many Shinigami to be in one school?" Renji asked.

"Wouldn't you like to be in the same school as Rukia?" Byakuya said, his voice not showing any emotion. "I hear in the real world, all the girls wear skirts that go above their knees." He looked up from his paperwork. "Renji, are you okay?" He asked looking at his vice captin that was on the ground, twitching.


	4. Ichigo to the rescue!

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter four:

"Who..." Yohime looked at the grinning boy, "...are you?"

"Honda, Kamitsu." He said starting to bouce from one foot to the other becoming impatient. "And I want to play with you!"

"I'm sorry but, I don't play around with kids anymore..." Yohime said, shifting her feet into a more defensive position in case of an attack. "Honda Kamitsu-kun...you said that Katsumi-kun is your brother, right?" Kamitsu nodded, "What happened earlier to him...wasn't an accident, was it?"

"You truely are smarter than you look, Yohime-san." He said his smile thinning as it grew longer. "And here I thought you were an idiot that loved kids."

"Heh..." Yohime said, "I'm not so fond of kids, or people in general truely." She looked at him, "So I take it your form of playing is a battle?"

"You catch on quickly..." He said, "...Yohime-san..."

"Marikuri!" Yohime said popping the pill into her mouth. "Go to Urahara's." She said as Marikuri nodded and ran off. "Now, to you, kid."

"Please, do not call me Kid, it is quite insulting," Kamitsu said looking a bit annoyed now, "...Shinigami..." He looked to the side, "So, you're still alive?" Yohime looked over to see Katsumi leaning against a tree to steady himself. He was out of breath, and glaring at Kamitsu.

"Kamitsu..." Katsumi said glaring at him, "Don't just drag Yohime-san into this because Sui-san said so..."

"Yohime-san has made Sui-san suffer all these years though, Katsumi! You know that! That is why we must distroy her!" Kamitsu said, looking at his brother. "Katsumi, come and fight with me... She has made us suffer as well, Katsumi..."

"Wha-?" Yohime said, "How did I make you suffer?"

"You killed..." Kamitsu said, "...our family!"

_It was late at night, and Katsumi and Kamitsu were young, around eight in one of the districts around Soul Society. They had a family, happy, and loving. They knew no other life other than this, no other than living together, as one. As a family should._

_It had happened so fast, yet so slowly. Katsumi and Kamitsu hid in their room as their father had ordered them too. There were much noise coming from downstairs, as they could hear their mother's screams, and father's yelled. Then it all stopped._

_Footsteps... they approached the door. It opened and the two boys stared into the eyes of a young Shinigami, who had blood stains across her body._

_"There's some in here!" She called through the door. "What do you want me to do with them?"_

_"Whatever you want, Yohime! You can kill them like the others if you want." Someones voice came from downstairs._

_She approached the two frightened boys. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She said bending down on one knee and extenting her hand out to them. "You can trust me..."_

_"W-where are our parents!" Kamitsu yelled. She looked away._

_"They are dead." She said emotionlessly._

_"Y-you killed them, didn't you!" Katsumi yelled as his brother grabbed him, the two having tears roll down their eyes._

_"Yes..." She said looking at the ground, "I did..."_

"Yeah, I killed your parents!" Yohime said looking at the twin boys. "That was how many years ago?!" She said.

"Do you know what it's like to lose your family?! Do you know what it's like to be left alone!" Kamitsu yelled.

"Kamitsu!" Katsumi said running over to his brother.

"You will pay for making us suffer for years, making us suffer for our lives!" Kamitsu said as his reitsu rised extremely. "Katsumi, join with me..." There was a bright light that caused Yohime to sheild her eyes from it.

"This is your end, Shinigami!" Both boys voice came at once. Yohime looked up as a tall version of the boys appeared in a purple version of a Shinigami outfit. At their side, a zanpakuto layed domat. "Prepare to die!" They pulled out the Zanpakuto, and it grew enormously in size and length. "Bare yourself, Kiba no ryuu!" They yelled out.

_What are they?!_ Yohime said, quickly pulling out her sword to deflect their attack. _This power...where had they hid it?_

The attack that she blocked sent her skidding back a few feet. She continued to deflect attacks that they sent at her, sending her back more and more. She had no chance to call out her zanpakuto. "Do you feel it, Shinigami? Do you feel yourself losing, do you feel yourself about to die!?!"

"Erk..." She said, as she deflected another blow. She jumped up in the air, placing her hand on her zanpakuto, "Thunder, Sirius!" She yelled out as her zanpakuto changed.

"Die!" They yelled jumping at a fast speed into the air at her. She went to block but they disappeared. She turned to deflect the attack from behind, but found herself at a disavantage of the two boys splitting up, both with a zanpakuto of their own. She landed on the ground, her blood landing around her from the attack.

"I guess I'll have to become serious now..." She said, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. The boys landed infront of her, as one, bending down to look her at eye level.

"It's always nice to tell the other the name of their killer. Together, we are Kamitsumi." they said as she scowled at them. She jumped back as they swung a foot at her.

_They were just off on my vital organs...if I hadn't used Sirius' sheath as a defence, I wouldn't have been able to deflect both blows at all..._ Yohime said, as she pushed herself up against a tree. _But still, these are bleeding quite a bit..._

"Don't tell us that you're chickening out now, Shinigami." Kamitsumi said grinning. He raised his blade and licked some of the blood off it. "Your blood is so sour, one of a dark soul!"

Yohime stood there, her zanpakuto ready for their next attack as they charged at her. She was ready for it, but then it didn't come. "W-what?" She mumbled looking up. "I-Ichigo?!"

"Heh, I thought it was you." He said as he pushed Kamitsumi away. "Yohime, are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better, Ichigo." She said smiling at his back. "The status on this guy is that it's two twins boys. They have a Zanpakuto, and are pretty good with it. They can seperate and attack on both sides at the same time, so be carefull of that."

"Yeah yeah, I figure this guy out on my own." Ichigo said, looking at the guy. "Yohime!"

"Hmm?" She said looking at him.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Take a little break while I handle this guy." She nodded and jumped into the tree she was leaning on.

_Kurosaki Ichigo... _She thought looking over him, _...Thank you._

"Oy! You!" Ichigo said pointing his Zanpakuto at Kamitsumi. "I'm going to defeat you here and now!"

"No one can defeat us." Kamitsumi said, "We're invinsible when we are together!"

"Heh..." Ichigo said cracking his neck. "Looks like I'll just have to break you down then." Kamitsumi glared at him.

"DIE!" Kamitsumi yelled charging at him, Ichigo went to block, but he disappeared. Kamtsumi appeared behind him, only for Ichigo to disappear. The battle went on, in the air and on the ground. Yohime studied their battling stradegy.

"I got it..." She said watching. She stood up quickly only to be sent back down by her wounds. "Ouch..." She said grabbing her sides where the wounds layed. _Ichigo, I leave this to you to figure out on your own..._ She sat back against a branch, tired of holding herself up in crouching position.

"We must amit, you are a bit stronger than she was, Shinigami." Kamitsumi said as sending Ichigo back a few feet.

"I don't know if that is a compliment I should take or not." Ichigo said, attacking them.

"Oh.." Kamitsumi said jumping back away from Ichigo, who attacked the ground. "I see..." They turned back towards Ichigo. "Shinigami, consider yourselves lucky this time."

"OY! Where are you going!" Ichigo yelled as they ran off. "You can't just leave in the middle of a battle! Get back here, punk!" He said running after them a bit.

"Ichigo!" Yohime said, catching his attention. "Let them leave." She landed on the ground, using her Zanpakuto as a way to push her to her feet and stay there. "There is no need to go after an oppent that is stronger than you." Ichigo looked away.

"I could have beat him..." He said walking over towards her. "We should get you to Urahra's shop, Hanatarou should be able to heal you."

"Ichigo..." Yohime said looking at him, "...you're such an idiot..." She said before falling forward.

"OY! Yohime!" Ichigo said, catching her. "If I'm an idiot..." He said, picking her up, and sheathing her zanpakuto. "...So are you..."

* * *

Name: Kamitsumi Honda

Age: 8(RW) Unknown(SS)

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Dirty blonde, in a small tie at neck, with bangs in face.

Eyes: Dark brown

Zanpakuto: Kiba no Ryuu (The dragon's fang.)

Shi kai?

Ban Kai?

Background: After their parents deaths, and holding their everlasting grudge against Yohime, they found a dormat power that fused each twin together to form this powerfull form, known as Kamitsumi. Sui soon found them, and promised them their revenge on their parents, but they had to join up with her to help her with hers. They agreed. The reason for their Zanpakuto powers is still unkown...

* * *

Notes:

-_The itallics is the memory that they had, but is also used for thoughts...so be aware of when is which._

* * *

Shinigami Extra!

-With Marikuri!

As I ran down the street, I just couldn't help but stop to get some delicious ice cream. I then started to wander around a bit as I ate this delicious ice cream. I was thinking about many things, like what I should say to Urahara when I get to his shop...

"URAHARA!" I yelled outloud. "I need to go there! Yohime-san is going to need help!"

"Oy! Yohime!" I turned around and spotted Ichigo. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be eating ice cream?"

"Oh, Ichigo!" I said dropping my ice cream and glomping him. "Thank the heavan's you showed up!"

"Yo-Yohime?!" Ichigo said looking at me oddly.

"No, silly!" I said grinning. "It's Marikuri!"

"Ack!" He said, trying to pry me off him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Yohime-san is in trouble!" He froze looking at me. "I can feel it! Can't you, can't you feel her reitsu?"

"That's what that was?" He said pulling out his shinigami representative badge, and knocking his shinigami self out. "Marikuri! Take care of my body for me!"

I looked at him with a smile of innocence. "Okay, Ichigo!" I said waving. He turned and ran off. "Now...what to do first to his lifeless body..." _Paint his nails? Turn his hair pink? Put a bunch of make-up on him and dress him in drag? Oh the possibilies!_


	5. A day of relaxation except for?

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter five: 

"I-Ichigo!" Yohime yelled reaching out infront of her. She then sat up and opened her eyes.

"So, you finally wake up?" She jumped and looked over to see Ichigo leaning against the wall.

"Y-yeah..." Yohime said looking infront of her. "I'm back in my room, right?"

"Yeah..." He said stretching. "It's not so boring though...like you said it was."

"To me it is..." She said, pulling her knees in towards her. "Wait!" She jumped up and off her bed. "Ichigo, how long have I been out?!" She said standing infront of him. He looked at her.

"About a day or two." He said.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She asked him as she rubbed her arms. Her torse was wrapped up underneath the tank top she still wore.

"Here." He said placing the blanket over her shoulders. "I was only here..."

"Kurosaki-san was here almost all the time, he evened missed a day of school!" Urahara said entering, sending both Ichigo's and Yohime's hair straight in the air. Behind him stood some people's silloet from the hall light. "And Yohime-san, you have some visitors."

"Kaminoke-san! Are you all right?!" Inoue said running over to her and Ichigo.

Yohime gave Inoue a reassuring smile, "Yep! I'm perfectly fine." Yohime said grinning.

"Yohime!" She stiffened up at hearing this voice. She turned to face her vice-captin, Renji Abarai.

"Vice captin Abarai." She said, kneelling on one knee before him.

"Get on your feet, Yohime." He said as she raised to her feet.

"Vice captin, may I ask..." Yohime started, "Why are you here?"

"Captin Yamamoto sent some of us to investigate the attack that occured a few days ago onto you." He said looking at her as she still looked confused.

"Yoh-chan!" Yohime was tackled by a pink blob. "Yoh-chan, Yoh-chan! I heard that you got hurt! Are you okay?!"

"Ow...ie..." Yohime said, her foot slightly twitching as she had swirls in her eyes.

"Yoh-chan?" Yachiru said looking at her. "Ken-chan, something's wrong with Yoh-chan!" She said crawling up the back of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Ca-captin Zaraki!" Yohime said jumping back to a kneelling position towards him. "I-I never expected for you to come to the real world for this sort of matter..."

"I came because I heard that their might be a challenge here." He said as she stared wide eyed at the ground.

"Ah... Yohime-san... how are your wounds healling?" Yohime looked up to face Hanatarou and Genju in the doorway.

"I'm feelling better all ready, Hanatarou!" Yohime said grinning.

"Ah...that's good to hear, Yohime-san!" He said smiling.

"Yohime-san...I would imagine that you would be hungry after not being able to have dinner before you blacked out." Urahara said.

"F-food?" Yohime's eyes brightened up as her stomache growled.

"Ichigo..." Zaraki said looking at Ichigo who looked over. "Let's have a battle right here and now."

"W-what?!" Ichigo said, the color in his face disappearing slowly.

"Not in here..." Yohime said, "Pardon me saying this Captin Zaraki, but there is no fighting in my room." Ichigo sighed in relief, "But if you wish, there is a training area downstairs!"

"Y-you..." Ichigo growled at her, "..are evil..."

"Ichigo! Let's go!" Zaraki said grinning.

"Ca-captin Zaraki, I do not think right now is the right time to be battling allies, but foes. Ichigo Kurosaki is not your foe at this moment." Yohime said looking at Zaraki. "Wait until the enemy is defeated, then you may distroy Ichigo."

"Did you have to say distroy, Yohime...?" Ichigo said, pushing his index fingers together.

"Until then, the newest enemy comes first!" Everyone turned to see Rukia come in through the window.

"R-Rukia!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Yohime, can you tell us the power of our new foe?" Yohime looked at Renji silently for a moment.

"I've only run into one of them...or two of them...I don't know what you would call them." Yohime said scrambling her brain for the answer. She sat back down on her bed, holding the blanket close. "Kamitsumi..." Yohime said, looking at the ground, "Is one you don't want to mess with...He can take the form of one tall young man, or the form of two twin eight year old brothers... Kamitsu and Katsumi Honda..."

"They have a Zanpakuto..." Ichigo continued. "It's name is Kiba no Ryuu..."

"The dragon's fang..." Renji translated.

"I didn't get to see much of it, because Kamitsumi ran off." Ichigo said as Yohime looked at the ground still.

"They have..." Everyone turned their attention back to Yohime. "... a grudge against me..."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked outloud, knowing others questioned the same thing.

"I killed their family years ago." Yohime said, remembering the day.

_"This is where all the fingers point too." Yohime looked at the small house that sat infront of her, and a small group. "Do not leave any survivors that are under that thing."_

_"Right!" The other three agreed._

_"Who are you people!" A elder man yelled as they entered._

_"We are Shinigami." The leader said to the man._

_"Get out of my house!" He said but the leader refused to leave._

_"Vice captin Imakaru!" One of the teammates yelled. Yohime looked up as that teammate fell to the ground, blood covering her body and the floor around her._

_"Teruki-san!" The vice captin yelled running over towards her. "Die!" He yelled pulling out his Zanpakuto and slicing the woman who had just killed this Shinigami that layed infront of him. The woman split open as a hollow mask appeared over her face as she morphed into a hollow. "Yohime, Jodishin, be aware that they are going to turn into hollows!"_

_"Right, vice captin!" The two yelled._

_"Jodishin! Look out!" Yohime said jumping infront of the other teammate and deflecting a hollows attack. The team had barely started, Yohime had only been a true Shinigami for about a month, and they sent her out on these small missions to boost their skills. There was a loud crack and Yohime turned to see Jodishin with the hollows tail through his torso. "Jodishin!" She shreeked._

_"Yohime, don't let it distrack you!" Vice captin Imakaru yelled over to her. It was only the two of them against these hollows._

_"Right!" She yelled jumping into the air, "Thunder, Tenrousei!" She yelled slicing the hollow through the mask. She jumped back and sliced the hollow that her vice captin was attacking._

_"You are really improving, Yohime." He complimented. "Check the other rooms, make sure there are no survivors."_

_"Right..." She nodded running down the hall. She opened the door to see two twin boys holding onto each other. "There's some survivors in here! What do you want me to do!"_

_The boys looked at her with great fear in their eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you...you can trust me..." She said._

"They think I killed their parents on purpose and not because they were hollows. They didn't know, and they still don't." Yohime said, "I was the only survivor from that team. Vice captin Imakaru was killed in the explosion that one of the neighboors had planted."

"I don't remember that..." Renji said, thinking back.

"It's because it was about ten years before you joined." Yohime said looking at him sternly.

"Wait...you've been a shinigami..." Ichigo said, "...longer than Rukia or Renji?!"

"Yes..." Yohime said, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No...I just thought that you were younger than them because Renji is a Vice captin..." Ichigo started, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Don't think that I am weak because I have not made it to Vice Captin, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yohime shot at him with a nasty glare, her reitsu rising.

"Yo-yohime-san, you shouldn't force your reitsu like that, it is dangerous to do when you are still healling." Hanatarou said.

"I ain't weak...that's all I'm saying." Yohime said, rolling over and laying on her bed.

"I never said you were weak, I was just thinking that you were younger than them..." Ichigo said, "I wasn't implying that you were..."

"So Ichigo..." Renji said cracking his nuckles. "Are you implying that Rukia and I look old?"

"No! That's not what I mean at all!" Ichigo said trying to keep peace.

"Yoh-chan..." Yohime looked over at Yachiru who was at her bed side. "...can we play yet?" Yohime let her head drop into the pillow.

_Someone...save me..._ Yohime thought as she looking into her pillow.

A while past and Yohime was able to eat and retain some energy, and Yachiru pulled her downstairs in the area as Captin Zaraki dragged Ichigo downstairs as well for a battle. Eventually everyone made their way down there, somehow or another.

"Vice Captin Yachiru, what game do you want to play?" Yohime said kneelling down infront of Yachiru.

"Let's play hide and seek with everyone!" She said cheerring. "Everyone will play!"

"Are you everyone will want to play?" Yohime asked her. She got her eyes to go into puppy dog eyes.

"Everyone plays hide and seek! Except Ken-chan and Ichi-chan because they're going to battle with eachother!" Yachiru said. "Yoh-chan! Get Marikuri to play too!"

"Fine..." Yohime said popping the pill into her body and Marikuri popped out.

"Yohime-san, why do you have me out? Are you going to train?" Marikuri asked pestering Yohime.

"We're going to play hide and seek with Vice Captin Yachiru and everyone else except Ichigo and Captin Zaraki." Yohime explained.

"Ren-chan is it!" Yachiru said pointing to Renji.

"H-hey! I never said I was playing!" Renji said.

"Renji, relax will ya!" Rukia said hitting him on the head.

* * *

"8...9...10!" Renji grumbled. "Here I come..." _Why do I get stuck playing this stupid game...Aren't kids suppose to play it?_

"Oh! Ren-chan found me!" Yachiru said as Renji peeked up into a tree.

"Yohime-san, why are we playing this game?" Marikuri asked Yohime who hid behind a rock while Marikuri was behind a bush.

"Because no one wants to make Vice Captin Yachiru upset, because then you have to face off against Captin Zaraki." Yohime explained as Rukia and Inoue were found. Then Ganju and Hanatarou. "Looks like we're the last ones, Marikuri."

"Is that good?" She asked.

"Found you..." Renji said landing inbetween the two. The two jumped as he had landed.

"Yachiru, you're it." Renji called over as everyone got into the circle by one of the trees.

"Aw..." She said, "Okay!"

"Hide seperately this time, Marikuri!" Yohime said to her, and she nodded.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" Yachiru called, "Ready or not here I come!"

They continued playing while Ichigo ran from Zaraki, avoiding his attacks and blocking them at times. It was a peacefull day for everyone...except Ichigo.

* * *

Notes: 

-There are none...OO

* * *

Shinigami extra! 

-In Soul Society!

"Today is yet another vice captins meeting!" Nanao said, "But due to two of our vice captins gone on a mission, that leaves me to become the head for today."

They all clapped. The door opened and Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika walked in. Everyone looked at them oddly.

"Captin Byakuya, Third seat Ikkaku, Fifth seat, Yumichika...may I ask..." Nanao said, "what are you doing here? And do not say, filling in for your vice captins!"

"..." Silence filled the room.

"I can't believe this..." Nanao said to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

This is the longest chapter yet, and it's more like, if it was the anime, a filler episode, right? Unamariposa, thanks for the reviews, like I said when I messaged you, I'm not sure yet if it's IchigoRukia, or IchigoYohime...What do you, the readers, think it should be? I can right for almost any pairing if you want. Just review and let me know...If not, then it might end up with some strange pairing...and please do not say, YohimeZaraki...that is NOT going to happen! XP 


	6. A man who controls snow

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter Six: 

_Karakura town has been strange lately. First, another Shinigami showed up, and befriended Ichigo and them. There's something about her though that no one knows about. Now there are these enemies. So far, Ichigo and Yohime faced off against twin boys who could form with eachother, and become one. Apparently, they still are holding a grudge against her after a century of time. No one knows how they got this power, or who the group is up against, but what they do know, is that they are strong, and they all have a connection to Yohime._

"Kaminoke-kun, it's nice to see that you are back again." The teacher said, noticing Yohime back in her seat.

"Yes..." She replied, "It is good to be back too..." She said adding a smile. She then turned and looked out the window before the bell rang.

"Kaminoke-san..." She looked over to see Inoue, with a group of girls. "We were wondering if you like to each lunch with us today."

"That'd be wonderful, Inoue." Yohime said smiling at them and they started to chat around her table.

_"You killed...our family!"_ She closed her eyes remembering the hate and anger behind Kamitsu's voice.

The bell soon rang and everyone went to their seats. The class period went on for a bit, Yohime staring out the window, or her head on her desk asleep as usual.

"Hey! Look!" Someone yelled that was sitting by the window. "It's snowing!"

"Wow!" Everyone stood up and ran towards the windows.

"It's coming down hard!" Someone said as the winds sped up and the snow came faster towards the ground.

"Teacher..." Yohime said walking over towards her. "May I use the restroom."

"Of course, Kaminoke-kun." She said smiling as Yohime left the room.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said, "That snow has some reitsu in it."

"Should we check it out?" Ichigo questioned.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you think you can help Ishida-kun to the Nurse's office?" The teacher asked. Ishida gave Ichigo a look that made him come.

"I think I should go too, teacher." Chad said, standing up.

"Same here." Inoue said noticing the group starting to leave. "I'm not feelling so good, my stomach really hurts."

"Teacher, I will assist Orihime to the nurse's office while Chad and Ichigo assist Ishida." Rukia said standing up.

"Okay, please be careful..." The teacher said as they left.

"Ishida..." Ichigo started.

"You can feel it too, right, Kurosaki-kun?" Ishida said looking at him while they ran down the halls.

"Kaminoke-san probably felt it too, and left before us..." Inoue said as they turned the corner. Yohime walked out of the girls restroom yawning and stretching when she stopped and looked at the group with an odd look.

"Or not..." Ichigo said as Yohime put her arms down.

"I-chi-go!" She yelled glomping Ichigo.

"Ah! Marikuri! Get off me!" Ichigo said trying to pry Marikuri off her.

"Ichigo, Yohime-san just ran off about two minutes ago!" She said looking like she was going to cry. "And she didn't even tell me why!"

"Marikuri, go back to class, leave it to us." Rukia said looking at Marikuri sternly.

"Right!" She said saluting Rukia before running back to class.

"Yohime needs a different mod soul..." Ichigo said, "I'm getting tired of being glomped by that one..."

"Let's hurry." Rukia said as they ran off again.

"Kon, go back to class for me." Ichigo said, pulling the pill out of the stuffed lion and popping it in, sending his body back.

"Chappy!" Rukia said, popping a pill in her, sending her body back.

They ran outside to see Yohime running through the snowfall outside of the school grounds. They soon followed, looking around in the snow fall as they saw numerous shadows appearring and disappearing.

"Yohime!" Rukia yelled out they lost sight of her.

They could hear the clangs of metal hitting something solid. And could slightly see the outlines of two people fighting. "Over there!" Inoue said as they started to run over there, but someone landed infront of them.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Kamitsu said, waving a finger at them. "I don't think so..."

"You..." Ichigo growled.

"Oh...it's you again, Shinigami..." He said smirking.

"Let me take this guy, we still have a battle to finish." Ichigo said, raising her Zanpakuto infront of him. "Ban...Kai!" a huge cicle surrounded Ichigo clearing the snow out of it's radius, and causing a dust devil with snow. "Guys...stand back."

"Heh..." Kamitsumi said, "This better be fun." He launched foward at Ichigo.

"He's fast..." Chad said, sheilding his eyes from the flying snow from the attacks.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue said looking at him.

"Fubuki, was it?" Yohime said sheilding an attack.

"Yes, Fubuki Chikara." Her oppent said. He had long white hair in a tie at the end of his hair, with narrow white eyes. "And this will be the last battle you fight."

"I get really tired of hearing that at every battle that someone thinks that they are strong." Yohime said, rolling her eyes. She jumped up into the air, dodging an attack and landing on his zanpakuto. His outfit was another look-a-like of a Shinigami's, but his was a pale blue. He pulled off his hilt and went to hit her with it. She blocked with her zanpakuto, but didn't see the kick that he sent on the other side in time, sending her flying off his zanpakuto and dropping hers.

"This one..." He said, "...is going to be yours." He charged at her. She was unarmed, and her sheath to her zanpakuto fell out when she had tried to grab it for defense.

"Hadou 4: white lightning!" Yohime said, pointing her hand at Fubuki, and shooting a huge bolt of lightning at him. It went straight through his stomach, and knocked him back. She scrambled to her feet and ran to her zanpakuto and sheath.

"Hadou 33: Soukatsui - way of destruction!" Fubuki yelled sending a big blue spirit ball towards her. She turned, feet away from her zanpakuto and sheath, and put her arms up to block the attack. It hit her arms and sent her skidding back, and burning her arms. She looked up at Fubuki, who was standing, and was healling from the snow.

"The snow..." Yohime noticed, "...has reitsu in it...spirit particles that...would heal..." She stared at Fubuki who had finished healling, and jumped towards her. She was lost in thought for a mere second, and he took avatage of it. She went to jump back, but she didn't do it fast enough as he kicked her in the side, sending her flying into a tree. "Dammit..." She cursed as she wipped the blood off her lips.

"You look a little lost in thought, princess." He said walking over towards her slowly, grinning. "Maybe I should help you return to this world." He said, jumping infront of her before she could react. He raised her off the ground, his hand at her thoat, and her hands on his arm trying to pry it off. "Heh..."

"If I were you, I'd release her." Someone's voice came, they turned their attention in the direction that that voice came.

"Kiba no ryuu!" Kamitsu said, as his zanpakuto changed into it's form.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo said, "We wont lose!"

Their battle continued in the air, attacking and deflecting one another. The other's watched in awe, as Ichigo and Kamitsumi fought.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled sending the black and red attack at Kamitsumi. He jumped back a few feet and blocked it with his zanpakuto.

"Is that the best you got..." He said, "...Shinigami?"

"No, it's no-" Ichigo froze in mid-jump, as everything seemed to become heavy. "What the-?"

"Ichigo!" He looked over to see the yellow reitsu surrounding Zaraki Kenpachi. "Let me handle this guy..." He said grinning.

"Zaraki..." Ichigo said, "I can take him on! I don't need help with this punk." Ichigo said, turning back towards Kamitsumi.

"Ichi-chan! I'd listen to Ken-chan if I were you! Or else he might as well battle you instead!" Yachiru called, and Ichigo scowled.

"Fine, this one you can have, Zaraki." Ichigo said, landing on the ground as Yachiru climbed off of Zaraki. "I'll take the next one then."

"Hmph...Ichigo, we'll go against eachother next." Zaraki said grinning. "Boy!" He yelled in the air, "Are you the one they call Kamitsumi?"

"Yeah, what's it to you, Shinigami?!" Kamitsumi yelled.

"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, Captin of squad 11." He yelled, "I'm giving you the name of your killer, Kamitsumi."

"Heh, you are not my killer, Shinigami." Kamitsumi called, "We are invinsible, my brother and I."

"Really now?" Zaraki said, jumping into the air, "We'll just have to see about that!"

"Vi-vice captin, Abarai..." Yohime said looking over to Renji.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, releasing his zanpakuto.

* * *

Name: Fubuki Chikara

Age: 35(RW)??(SS)

Height: 6'2"

Hair: White- to waist, has a tie towards the end of his hair (Think Sango from Inuyasha, or Neji from Naruto) with some in his face.

Eyes: White and narrow.

Zanpakuto??

Shikai??

Bankai??

Background: Apparently he either likes to fight or has a grudge against Yohime like the boys. Not much is truely known about him, other than he can control snow, and knows Kidou.

* * *

Notes:

-Fubuki's name means Snow storm (Fubuki) Strength(Chikara) And he has a power enhancement with the snow, hence his name.

-Fubuki calls Yohime princess... Hime in Japanese means princess, hence why he calls her that. Orihime is similar with her friends.

* * *

Shinigami Extra!

"Kaminoke-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-kun, you've all returned, but where is Sado-kun?" The teacher asked as Marikuri, Chappy, and Kon re-entered the room.

"Oh, Sado-kun wasn't feelling so well, so he stayed in the nurses' office as well." Chappy said.

"Okay." The teacher said writing it down. "Okay, we'll continue our lesson now."

"Ahh! Kon, Chappy!" Marikuri said, looking out the window. "Do they have to fight right there?" She whisphered to them.

"They are idiots! Except for nee-san, and all those other heavanly Godesses." Kon said, sighing in thought.

"You really do give Ichigo a bad name whenever you do that, Kon." Marikuri said.

"Don't worwie about it to much, Mawikuwi." Chappy said.

"Please don't say my name like that ever again, Chappy..." Marikuri said, glaring at her.

"Sorwie..." Chappy said.

"Kuchiki-kun!" The teacher said, getting her attention.

"Ye-yes, ma'am?" Chappy said, sitting up straight.

"Can you please read the next page outloud?" The teacher asked.

"Y-yes ma'am." Chappy said looking down at the book. "Which page are we on, ma'am?"

"Kuchiki-kun..." The teacher sighed.

"Go! Get 'em!" Kon yelled staring out the window.

"Kon!" Marikuri said hitting him on the head.

"Ow...ie..." Kon said as the teacher looked at them oddly.

* * *

Hi! Sorry, I didn't know what do to for the Shinigami extra, and I was trying to think of what Chappy, Kon and Marikuri would be doing in class. So, it's not as entertaining as others...so...sorry if it doesn't make sense... eheheheh... XD

-Paige LeStrange


	7. Yohime and Fubuki

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter Seven: 

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled releasing his zanpakuto.

"Heh..." Fubuki said, tossing Yohime to the side. "You seem like someone who is actually worth my time." Yohime scowled to herself as she layed there in the snow for a moment.

"I'm not finished! I'm still your opponet!" Yohime said, jumping to her Zanpakuto and sheath. She put the sheath back at her side, and raised to her feet her zanpakuto raised. "Vice captin Abarai..." He looked at her to continue, "Do not get in my way..." She said glaring at Fubuki who had a smug look on his face.

"Persistant, aren't you, princess?" Fubuki said, "If you really want to die, it would be my honor!" He said charging at her. Her speed had picked up and she dodged it, and was now facing his back.

"Ban...Kai!" She yelled out as a huge amount of reitsu shot out sending all the snow away from them. Her wounds started to heal a bit, and her blade shattered into dust that turned the surrounding area into the inside of a black cloud. There was a loud thunderous howl of a dog as the ground shook a bit. "You are not leaving this place alive, Fubuki!"

"What the hell? Is that an earthquake?" Ichigo said as they felt the ground shake.

"Was that a dog?!" Ishida said, as the ground continued to shake for a few more moments.

"Look over there!" Rukia said, noticing the blackness throughout the white snow. "What is that thing?"

"It's Yoh-chan's bankai!" Yachiru said giggling. "Go Yoh-chan!"

"That idiot!" Kamitsumi said, "Falling into a bankai like that."

"Don't get distracted kid." Zaraki said, slicing part of Kamitsumi's arm. "Next time, I won't miss."

"Grr..." Kamitsumi growled. "Take this!" Kamitsumi seperated into the two boys and got both sides of him, like they had with Yohime. They fused back together and round-housed kicked Zaraki into the ground, sending snow and dust everywhere. "Hehehehe...how does that feel, Shinigami?!"

"Heh...It looks like I need to take you a bit more serious." Zaraki said, jumping back into the air.

"Chad, Inoue, Ishida...I think you guys can head back to class." Ichigo said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue said holding her hands infront of her.

"Inoue..." Chad said as Inoue nodded in agreement as the three ran back towards the school.

"Tenrousei!" Yohime yelled out as a huge black dog dropped from the clouds surrounding them. "Let's finish this up!" The dog howled loudly, shaking the ground again with his land. "Die!" Yohime yelled charging at Fubuki who could barely see a thing in the darkness of the clouds. There was a crunch and a loud yell from the darkness.

"Looks like your friend's dead." Zaraki said, noticing the boy looking over at the black clouds. The snow had stopped falling and the dark cloud disappeared slowly.

"Same for you." Kamitsumi said back-flipping away and disappearing behind some trees.

"Huh?" He looked over, and his eyes widened.

"Yohime!" Renji yelled running over towards her, sheathing Zabimaru. Fubuki had thrown his sword out infront of him as she reached him, his sword going through her side completely. She stood up, her body shaking as she removed the zanpakuto, blood spraying as she did so.

"Vice captin Abarai..." She said, breathing heavily. "I told you...I could defeat him..." She said as she fell to her knees.

"You're wounded pretty badly." he said kneelling down infront of her.

"Yohime!" Ichigo yelled as him, Rukia, Zaraki and Yachiru ran over.

"Yoh-chan!" Yachiru said trying to get to her, but Zaraki held her back.

"It's nothing to serious...nothing vital was hit..." Yohime said, trying to stand again. She pushed herself up and to her feet eventually. "What about Kamitsumi...?"

"He ran off." Zaraki said.

"Damn..." Yohime said. "...I'd like to talk to him again..." _I'd like to explain to you, what happened so long ago..._ She thought, remembering that night in bits and pieces.

"You are in no condition to talk to someone that's out to kill you." Rukia said as Yohime narrowed her eyes.

"I can still fight! So I can still - Ow! what was that for!" She yelled at Rukia who hit her on the head.

"You're starting to sound like Ichigo with the if I'm standing, I can fight." She said, "This enemy is someone we can't take to lightly."

"Yoh-chan, if all these people that are coming after you have something against you, what was your connection to the snow guy?" Yachiru said as Yohime looked down at his body that layed lifeless now.

"I..." She started, "...don't know..." She said looking at him. "...If I did, I'm sorry for not remembering..."

_"I see you can still kill without any care, Yohime-san..." _Sui's voice came, _"...And here I thought maybe you had changed..."_ Her voice sent chills down Yohime's spine. _"You will be dead soon enough, and we will soon be satisfied..."_

"Yohime, is something wrong?" Renji asked right before Yohime collapsed to the ground.

_"Hi! You must be new around here, huh?" A boy with messy white hair said. He had thick eyelashes and amazing white eyes. "I'm known as Fubuki."_

_"Hi, I'm known as Yohime." A girl with huge green eyes and short, shoulder length light brown hair. "And yeah, I just got here about an hour ago. I travel a lot."_

_"That's cool! I wish I could travel around the districts." He said as she laughed._

_"It's interesting, but can get lonely at a lot of times." Yohime said thinking about, "But I haven't found a place for me to settle down in, because it's hard for me."_

_"What if you find someone to go traveling with!" Fubuki asked._

_"That would be cool, but no one ever wants too, because they are too attached to their district."_

_"I'll go." Fubuki said, "I mean, I don't have any family, and hardly any friends, and I always wanted to travel."_

_"Yay! I normally stay a few days, and then leave to another district." Yohime said._

_"It would be my honor to assist you through your travels, princess." Fubuki said, kissing the back of her hand._

_"eheh..." Yohime blushed._

_A few nights later, the two were getting ready to pack to leave the next day, but that night, the district was raided by bandits, and Yohime left Fubuki behind, thinking he had been killed by the bandits because she couldn't find him. She looked for a couple of hours, and there was no trace of him. So, she left before she would be caught._

"Fubuki..." She mumbled, "...I remember you...now..."

* * *

"I'm thinking about not letting you leave the house anymore..." Marikuri said to Yohime's sleeping body. She was in the stuffed doll that she lived in usually. "Everytime you do... it seems like you get hurt! I can't believe you, Yohime-san!"

"She can't hear you, ya know." Marikuri turned to see Renji standing in the doorway. "But I sure as hell can, and it's getting annoying."

"Freeloader-san!" Jinta's voice yelled down the hallway. "The manager wants you to clean the shop front!"

"Have fun with that." Marikuri said smuggly.

"Why don't you help out for once, Marikuri." Renji said, pulling the pill out, and putting it an unused gigai. "Here, it gives you something to do other that complain about Yohime."

"Why you..." She growled, "...I should hurt you..."

"As if you could." Renji said as they both growled and glared at eachother.

"You wanna make a bet, freeloader?" Marikuri said, still glaring at Renji.

"Why not, Chestnutball?!" Renji challenged. "How about the one that cleans the most?"

"No, it has to be more challenging than that, because you'd make me clean it all, and you nothing, then you would get all the credit." She said, as he looked confused.

"I didn't think about that..." Renji said as Marikuri smacked her head.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him, "How about this..." She said, whisphering in his idea.

"Sounds good." Renji said as they shook on it. "I won't loose to a mod soul."

"And I won't loose to a freeloading Shinigami." Marikuri said with a smug look still.

* * *

_Fubuki..._ Yohime thoughts as she sat in her room on her bed with her back to the wall. _Katsumi and Kamitsu...who else is out there? Who else is after me? Who is...Sui?_

"I'm sorry..." Yohime said to herself, pulling her knees towards her, and wrapping her arms around them. "...everyone..." She said as she rest her head on her knees. _If I leave...would they leave too? Can I take on this enemy by myself? _She thought her head still in her knees, _No...I can't...I barely survived the last battle... how many are there of you? How many more lives have I ruined? How many more am I going to ruin?_

She stood up and snuck outside her room into the storage room and opened one of the boxes. _Marikuri...I'm going to go ahead without you..._ She thought picking up one of the mod soul containers and leaving the storage room and back to her room. She popped one in and left her body on the bed. _Take care..._ She thought leaving through the window.

* * *

Notes:

-Renji calls Marikuri Chestnutball- Mari Ball Kuri Chestnut...it's suppose to be an insult.

* * *

Shinigami Extra! 

"Ah, Ikkaku, don't you think we should fix Captin Zaraki's office a bit?" Yumichika said as Ikkaku and him sat in their empty captin's office.

"Ha, don't you think the Captin would get mad?" Ikkaku laughed, taking a swig of sake.

"All the more reason." Yumichika said, "I mean, who knows how long the captin and vice captin will be gone this time, and considering we're watching over their duties, we should treat the office like it is ours." He explained.

"Sure, you get that side of the office, and I'll take this side." Ikkaku said dividing the office in two.

"Deal." Yumichika said as they shook hands on it.

Hours later----

"AH, don't you just love it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika said looking at it starie eyed. "The pink goes so well with the purple over here, and over here, the blue is just amazing! What do you think, Ikkaku?"

"Ehem..." Yumichika and Ikkaku froze. They turned to see a captin's robe. "May I ask..." He started, "What did you do to my offfice!"

"It was his idea!" The two said pointing at eachother.

"Ikkakau! Yumichika!" He roared, and the two ran out, scarred. "Fufufufu...This is quite fun, don't you think, Nemu-chan?" Mayuri said taking off a mask he had made.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama..." Nemu said walking into the room.

* * *

I'm trying to get all the Shinigami involved with this story, wether it's through the actual story or Shinigami extra...so how was this chapter? Oh, and Unamariposa, thanks' for the reviews. I'm glad you like my writings. And I think I'll use your idea- if you don't know, look at the reviews- But I still wonder...what should the final pairings be? Should their even be any pairings at all? I don't know... what about you? Review for ideas!

-Paige LeStrange


	8. Quicy Shinigami & a boy of his own world

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter Eight: 

"Yohime-san!" Marikuri said suddenly looking away from the staring contest. She stood up and Renji grabbed her arm. "Renji...Yohime-san is..."

"Yeah, I can feel her leaving. You stay here, I'll go after her." Renji said, popping the pill in his mouth and popping out of his gigai.

"hnmm.." Marikuri said looking at Renji. "Bring her back!" She said as Renji smirked.

"Of course I will." He said leaving through the front of the shop. _Idiot, where are you running off too without saying anything?_ He thought as he could feel her reitsu.

_Concentrate, where are they...It is usually strongest at that park..._ She thought to herself. "The park!" She said, changing directions and heading there.

_"Come to us, Yohime-san, come to us..."_ Sui's voice echoed in her head, _"Come to your death, the end of our suffering, the begining to yours..."_

"Shut up!" Yohime said, stopping in the park. "Come out, I know you're here!" She said, her eyes narrow, and darting around. Her hand was ready to release her zanpakuto at a moments hesitation. It was silent as she waited.

A twig snapped behind her, and she pulled out her zanpakuto and slashed at whoever it was. Renji was able to pull out zabimaru in time to deflect her attack. "Vice captin...Abarai..." She said, shocked.

"Yohime..." He started, "...why did you come here?"

"I'm going to settle things." She said sheathing Tenrousei, and looking at the ground.

"By doing suicide?!" He said as she scowled.

"It's not suicide, it's just..." She paused, thinking of the right words.

"Throwing your life away to protect your friends, and comrads?" He asked her, and she glared at the ground.

"Vice captin Abarai..." She said, looking him sternly in the eyes, "...It is me that they are after, so why should I get anyone else invoved with something like this?!"

"Because..." He started, "You have friends and comrads that care for you, and wouldn't want you dead." She gave him a specticle look. _And I don't want to get in trouble if my squad's third seat went dead, that would give me a bad name for one, and Captin Kuchiki would be pissed..._ He thought, mentally shuddering the imagine of Byakuya if he returned and had to tell him they lost their third seat officer.

"You came because of two reasons, right?" Yohime said, "One- Marikuri asked you to bring me back, and two- Because you don't want Captin Kuchiki to be mad if you return and tell him third seat, Yohime is now dead."

"Oy! That isn't all true!" He said defensively. She looked at him with a look that he hated to get by anyone, it was smug, and basically saying, I know that you are lying. _Where did it just come from?_ Renji thought as he felt a small glimpse of reitsu. "Hrm..." he said, as he grabbed Yohime and jumped away as a bright blue arrow shot right through where they were just a second before.

"Q-quincy?!" Yohime said, "Okay, I know I don't have any enemies that are Quincy's!" She said as Renji set her onto the ground.

"Heh, look, my two least favorite people..." They turned to face a guy wearing a shinigami outfit, all black and everything. He had short slicked back dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. In his hand he held a Quincy bow, but at his side was the sheath to a zanpakuto, without the zanpakuto. "...Abarai Renji, and Kaminoke Yohime."

"You..." Renji growled pulling out Zabimaru.

"Heh, so you do remember me." The guy said, pulling back for another shot. Both Renji and Yohime dodged it in opposite directions.

"How can anyone forget you.." Renji said, glaring at the guy, "...Kaizer Lee."

"Who?" Yohime asked trying to remember the guy.

"He was Vice Captin of squad six before me, then he got bumped down to out of offices for misjudgement and disobeying orders." Renji said, "He then inproved and was given third seat, but then you proved to be higher up than him, so you got third seat, and he left soul society." Renji explained as Yohime still looked confused as ever. "He basically has a grudge against both of us for knocking him down in rank."

"Oh..." Yohime said, "I'm sorry?"

"OY! Don't say you're sorry to the enemy!" Renji yelled at her.

"Sorry Vice Captin Abarai." She said unsure now what to do.

"Don't say you're sorry to me, either!" He said, as she sighed and gave up on it. Renji then jumped away as another arrow shot at him.

"Hey, Abarai, I thought you were going to battle me." Lee said smirking. "You wont win, I'm telling you that now, Abarai."

"Sure thing, Kaizer." Renji said, "I guess this is to see who is stronger, hmm?"

"We'll go with that for now." He said, pulling another arrow back.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled out, as Zabimaru transformed.

Yohime turned from the battle and tried to concentrate on where the enterance to their hide out was, where could it be. She was thinking, and could hear the hits that Zabimaru deflected and could hear Lee dodging the attacks.

"Hello, Yohime-san..." She froze, when did they appear, where did they appear from. "You look a bit scared, I hope I didn't scare you now." She turned to face a boy in his teenage years with black hair that fell above his eyes and down his neck. He had black eyes behind a pair of rimless rectangular glasses. "I'm known as Watsun, Hiroko." He offered her his hand for assistance in standing back up. "I am not here to hurt you, nor am I here to help you, other than enter our lair while Kaizer distracts that idiot Shinigami." Yohime looked at the boy who was actually taller than her. "Please, if you would follow me, Yohime-san." He said as he started to walk behind some trees.

"R-right..." She agreed, her eyes going pale, and her pupils disappearing. _This boy...has a strange aura..._

"Heh, Abarai, this is where I leave you to grieve." Kaizer said smirking as he ran into a heavily treed area, and disappearing.

"Oy! Wait! This battle wasn't over!" He yelled noticing then that Yohime wasn't there. "Yohime?" He called, "YOHIME!" He cursed, hitting a near-by tree. "Dammit..."

* * *

He sat infront of the store, calling her cell phone, checking the tracking device on it, then calling again. Every time, it would constantly ring, before reaching her voice mail, "Hey there! Sorry that I can't come to the phone right now, I'm probably kicking some hollow ass, but leave a message, and I might get to it, if not, sorry!" then it was the beep, and he'd hang up.

"Freeloader-san!" Jinta yelled coming outside. "Still nothing on her?" Renji shook his head no. "Jeez, isn't your captin going to be happy when he hears about freeloader-san loosing one of his subordinates. HA!" he said teasing Renji harshly.

"Why you little-" Renji said, standing up.

"Renji!" He looked over towards Rukia who had just walked onto the grounds.

"Rukia..." Renji said, "Have you..."

"No, I haven't. Ichigo went back to the park and was searching there last time I checked." She sighed and walked over to him, and snatched the phone out of his hand. She looked at it, "How many times have you tried calling her, Renji?" He didn't say anything as she went through his phone. "Geez...I'm surprized your battery's not dead..."

"Actually...I just changed it about ten minutes ago..." Renji said, Rukia then ended up hitting him on the back of the head. "What was that-"

"Idiot..." Rukia said to him.

"Huh?" He looked at her questioningly.

She looked at him, before turning away, "Nevermind..." She said, tossing him his phone. "I'm going to go and meet up with Ichigo at the park." She said before leaving.

* * *

_"Yohime-san..." Her name echoed. "Yohime-san..." It came again._

_Where am I?_ She thought opening her eyes. It was dark, pitch dark.

_"Yohime-san..." _She heard again as she looked around. _"I'm glad that you've finally gotten up..."_ The boy from early landed infront of her.

_"Where am I?"_ Her eyes widened as she didn't move her mouth, but her thoughts were projected out.

_"You're in my world now..."_ He said smiling at her, _"You can't escape it at all, and no one can break into it."_

His mouth did not move either and Yohime went to grab Tenrousei, but he was not there. _"Tenrousei!"_ She thought still feelling for him.

_"He does not exsist in this world or plane. Anything I wish to be here, comes, anything I don't want here, leaves. It's just a simple matter of it." _He said through his thoughts. _"In my world, is just your mental self, while both of our bodies stay in the real world, this is my place, and I will distroy you, Yohime-san!"_

"Baron, how's the barrier holding up?" Sui said walking into the room where an older man was sitting, having a barrier around the bodies of Yohime and Hiroko.

"They haven't started anything." He said, "I am hoping that my grandson will be okay in his own world with her..."

"He will be fine." Sui said, leaving the room. _This boy up on top is quite persistant, and it's annoying me to hell as well._ Sui thought, as Ichigo's faint calls could be heard.

_"What makes you think that you can defeat me here?"_ Yohime asked sternly looking at the boy.

_"Simple." _He said extending his arm out to the side. _"How would you feel..." He said as something started to materalize in his hand, "...To be killed, by your own weapon?! Tenrousei!" He said, calling out her Zanpakuto._

_"Grr..." Yohime thought as she back up into defensive position. "This is low...no one should steal another's weapon..."_

_"It's not your weapon anymore, ne, Tenrousei?" His name sounded like poison coming from the boys mouth. "Now, Tenrousei, let's show her your true power!"_

_He started to gather his reitsu as it flared out, "This won't be pretty if I lose..." She thought as she stepped a few more steps back._

_"Ban...Kai!" Yohime's eye's widened as the kids laugh echoed through her head as the howl of Tenrousei sent fear into her body._

_"I can't...move..." She said staring into the eyes of her once dear Zanpakuto and friend, Tenrousei._

_"Percisely!" He said, disappearing from the spot he was just at._

She let out a loud scream, startaling Baron, as blood started to seep through her clothes, and leave out her mouth. "They've begone..." Baron said, closing his eyes for more concentration. "Dear child, this is your end..." _Having to go against my grandson, you are not so lucky..._

"YOHIME!" Ichigo's voice still echoed throughout the place, so faintly, hardly heard, hardly challenged...

* * *

Sorry, no Shinigami extra this time, I'm really pissed at my computer because it took me about two days to try to upload this chapter, plus other stuff, it's driving me tired...which is kind of hard to do for me...I guess? Well, thanks for reading it, and let me know what you think through reviews! I already know Unamariposa will review, and I look forward to reading hers, and yours!

-Paige


	9. sadness and sorrow

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

_"I need to escape this place..." Yohime thought as she ran and dodged the attacks sent at her from her Tenrousei. Her left arm was already wounded and unable to move, and she'd been hit through part of her right side, causing blood to seep through her clothes. She had noticed they weren't her Shinigami clothes at all. It was a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt that had some band on the front._

_"You can't run forever, you know, Yohime-san...You'll die if you continue to run." Hiroko said landing infront of her. "Now, Tenrousei!" He said raising the zanpakuto above his head,"Yabuwotsutsuitehebiwodasu!" Let the sleeping dog lie!_

_Yohime's eye's widened as she jumped away, attempting to dodge it. A huge black and white bolt shot out of the blade of Tenrousei, and Yohime dodged to the side, but it followed her, nonstop. "Crap..."_

_"What the-?" Hiroko started as Yohime turned to face the attack head on. She was flung back numerous feet, and the attack disappeared. "Idiot..."_

_"NYA! That hurt like hell!" Yohime said cracking her neck, "But it did work." She said as a smirk crossed her lips. "Now it's over!" She said pointing at Hiroko. She started to gain her reitsu, sending it flying everywhere. Hiroko jumped back, dodging her reitsu, as it soon hit him and sent him to the ground._

_"What did you do?!" He yelled as she used shunpo and appeared infront of him._

_"It's my secret..." She said looking at him smuggly. She kicked him back, sending him flying and letting go of Tenrousei, which went flying as well. "Tenrousei!" She yelled as the zanpakuto started to disappear from infront of Hiroko and into her outstretch hand. "Now...you die!" She said charging at him._

"Blood! From his body!" Baron said as he saw blood starting to fall from his grandson's body. Reitsu was massively pouring out of Yohime's body, as her wounds were gradually healing. "Who is this girl?"

_"You..." Hiroko said, before coughing some blood up. "...bitch..."_

_Yohime pushed him off her sword slowly, watching him cringe slightly. "Sorry, I'm not a dog like Tenrousei, and he's a guy by the way." She said smuggly._

_"Damn...you..." He said, falling backwards, and disappearing from the world._

_"Crap..." Her vocie echoed, "How am I suppose to get out?!" She started to force her reitsu out of her, seeing if she could break the barriered world she was in. "Let me out!" She yelled as she could hear cracks. The world soon shattered around her and she was submerged into a dark abyss. "Concentrate..." She said, closing her eyes as she fell, "Return to my body, let me return..." She said as she felt herself hit something. Her eyes shot open as she sat up. _"Heh, I'm back." She said holding Tenrousei infront of her.

"Ah...Hiroko-kun!" Baron said, unable to release his barrier, or else this woman that killed his grandson would be free.

Yohime stood up and walked to the barrier wall. "Let me out." She demanded, wipping the blood away from her lips.

"Never..." He said concentrating on the barrier.

"Fine." She said, pulling out her zanpakuto slowly, letting the sheath hit the floor. "Say good-bye to your grandson's remaining amount of life he has left." She said icely. "I'm not in a mood for games anymore, I will finish him off this time 'round." She looked at the elder man so icely, it could have been Captin Hitsugaya's zanpakuto. "I let him live, but then he ran."

"You wouldn't hurt him!" Baron said, standing up and looking at the girl.

"You wanna bet?" She yelled starting to swing down on the boy.

"No! Wait..." He said stopping her an inch away from percing his grandson's thoat. "I'll let you out...just please...my grandson is all I have left..."

"Heh..." She said picking up her sheath, "That's what I thought." The barrier was then brought down. "Take care of him, and tell him never to go against me again, unless he wants to be killed." The man nodded and she left through the door. _I'm in here...now, Sui...where are you?_ She thought walking down the hallways.

"Rukia! Did you just feel it too?" Ichigo said turning to Rukia who had whipped out her phone.

"Ichigo, she's below us!" Rukia said as Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto and jumped in the air.

"Rukia, stand back." He said as he swung an attack at it, blasting away the ground, to reveal a hallway. Yohime had her arm up to cover herself from the exploding roof, her eyebrow twitching a bit.

"I..chi...go?" She asked, confused.

"Yohime!" He said landing down by her. "We've been searching for you for the last week!"

"We-week?!" She said looking at him like he had gone mad. "Was I really in that battle for that long? Damn...time goes by when you're running for your life..."

"What?" He asked as she laughed.

"Oh nothing nothing." She said scratching the back of her head. She then got serious. "Ichigo..."

"Yes?" He asked her as her eyes moved to the place where she just came from.

"I want you to leave." She said still looking the same way. "I don't want you, or anyone else to get involved with this more than you are."

"Yohime..." He said laughing a bit. She glared at him. "It's too late to mention that. You've already make ties with us, and with those ties, we help you grow, like you help us. We help eachother in battles, and now through life as well."

"Ichigo..." Yohime said looking at him simply, "You're starting to sound like a fortune cookie!" She said hitting him on the head. "I don't want you guys to get wounded, like I've wounded so many." She turned from him, placing her hand on the wall of the hallway. "I don't want to wound your family more than it is..."

"What do you mean?...Yohime...?" Ichigo took a step closer towards her, and she clentched her fist on the wall.

"When you're mother was killed..." Yohime started, "...I was there...I was there when she was killed, when you ran after the puppet, I saw it all. I could have saved her, Ichigo...I could have helped your family be happier, be better for you..." She said, "I didn't want to have to tell you it...that I let your mother die...that I just stood there and watched...That I did NOTHING to safe her..." Tears fell down her cheeks, slowly, but surely. "Ichigo...I'm sorry..." She said as he looked at her in shock, and confusion. "I'm sorry..." She repeated, over and over.

"I don't believe you." He said, causing her eyes to shoot open wide. "I don't believe that you did that on purpose, that you just let her die."

"I..chi..go..." She said turning towards him, her eyes still full of tears. They instantly narrowed as she shoved him to the wall and was startled until he saw a light blue arrow shot behind them, breaking Yohime's hair tie, letting her hair fall and blow in the wind.

"Touching story, Yohime-san." Yohime jumped back into the middle of the hallway, her hand pulling out her zanpakuto.

"Kaizer..." She said releasing Tenrousei.

"So you do remember me after having delt with Hiroko-kun?" He said, amuzed, as he walked nonchalantly down the hall. "Heh, at least I'll be the last that you see, Yohime-san." He said pulling arrow back to release. Yohime got into a defensive stance, as he released the arrow. She slid her foot back more, about to use shunpo when another light blue arrow appeared and pierced the one heading towards her.

"What the-?" Yohime, Ichigo and Lee looked up to see Ishida standing there, another arrow reading to fire.

"I'll face you, Kaizer Lee." He said coolly.

"Ishida!" Ichigo said, surprised. "I thought you didn't have your powers anymore!"

"Heh, I went through some special training." he said shooting the arrow that was in his bow.

"Ishida, Uryuu." lee said jumping up onto the park area. "This should be fun."

"A Quincy battle...isn't so exciting as I thought it would be..." Ichigo said. Yohime and Rukia had both hit him on the head.

"They are more amazing that you can imagine..." Yohime said, peeking over the edge at the ongoing battle. "Their style and technic are amazing, much less than that of shinigami's."

"Geez...if you like them so much, why don't you just run off with one from soul society?" Ichigo said, recieving a glare from Yohime.

"I wouldn't run off with someone I simply _like._ That would be pathetic because in the end, they'll leave you for someone better." Yohime said. "I mean, if it was someone that I _loved_ then yeah, as long as they would never leave me, then I'd run off with them."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking about it in those terms!"

"Well..." She looked at him, "I was!"

"You are..." She jumped down from looking at the battle. "Hey! Where you going?"

"Nowhere!" She said, shunpo-ing out of the hallway and down some others.

"OY!" He said, jumping down, as a Quincy arrow blasted a way part of the ground where he just was.

"Ichigo, I'm going to head back to Urahara's shop." Rukia called as Ichigo nodded, then running down the hall after Yohime.

"You think you really have some Quincy pride, Uryuu?!" Lee yelled out shooting out arrows at Ishida.

"The Quincy pride is apart of me!" He said, as one of his arrows hit Lee's bow, shattering it. He soon called out another bow to use from his zanpakuto.

"This will be your end, Ishida Uryuu!" He yelled.

* * *

_Ichigo..._ Yohime thought, feelling his reitsu not far behind where she came. _I never wanted to tell you about it, but you should know..._

_It was raining that night, and I was on a small squad. We sat perched on the bridge near-by the shore line to the river. We were waiting for it to appear, knowing it would there. We saw you and your mother walking along the side and that's when the puppet appeared. I wanted to go then, call it out more...but they told me not too. They told me to just wait..._

_That damned hollow attack us from behind...I was the only one to survive the attack, and I became frightfull of that hollow. Then without me realizing it, it got your mother... And I saw it before my eyes, I saw him attack her, and get her...Ichigo...it is all my fault..._ Yohime stopped her running in the middle of the hallway, and stood there for a moment, deep in thought.

"Yohime!" She snapped back to reality as she felt pain shoot through her chest. "Yohime!" She looked up to see a girl, around her age, with long black hair to her waist that was pulled back in a loose braid, and she had dark blue eyes that bore into Yohime's wide green ones.

"Y-you..." Yohime said before spitting up blood. Her eyes slowly closed, and slowly reopened. Then they closed, and did not open.

"YOHIME!" Ichigo yelled pulling out Zangetsu quickly. "You'll pay for this!" he yelled powering his reitsu up and out. The woman ripped her arm out from being through Yohime's chest, blood flying out. She then tossed her into the wall, a blood stain slidding down the wall as she did too.

_Ichigo...I'm sorry..._

* * *

Okay, yet again, no Shinigami extra! for this one too. I'm trying to focus more on the story for a few more chapters, I might bring them back, but I don't have that many idea's for Shinigami Extra!'s so if you do, let me know by review! Thanks for reading again!

-Paige!


	10. Friends or Foe: Dead or Alive

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter ten: 

_Am I...Dead? No...I can still feel pain, I can still feel the hopelessness I last felt as I was again, wounded by these bastards...But...where am I? I doesn't have the same smell as Urahara's shop...no...it's not there...so where...?_ Yohime opened her eyes to be staring up at a white ceilling. _Where...am I?_ She said closing her eyes and opening them slowly. She put one of her hands infront of her and exaimined it and stretched it out towards the ceilling. _How am I still...alive?_

_"You're back in my world..." She looked over to see Hiroko. She went to move, but couldn't from the pain._

_"Why am I here?" She asked him._

_"You're being healled by my grandfather..." He said simply. "I am no longer your enemy..." He said seeing her glare. "I'm here to help you get stronger, to help you defeat Sui..."_

_"Sui!" Yohime said sitting up, he gently pushed her back down._

_"Rest is what you need for now. Sui barely missed your heart because of your reaction." Hiroko expained as she looked at him helplessly._

_"Sui...I know who-" He cut her off._

_"Sui is someone out for revenge against you, like everyone else was." He said, sitting back off his knees._

_"What did I..." She started, looking at him._

_"You didn't do anything to me. My grandfather on the other hand..." She turned away, and closed her eyes. "You would have to ask him about it...but for some reason, he has forgiven you..."_

_"Hiroko..." She looked back at him, "Am I a bad person?"_

_"No..." He said looking her in the eyes. "Everyone has their mistakes in life, and has their right's in life. Becoming a Shinigami was your calling, it only came natural. And from what I hear, you try to help others. Kamitsumi, you had every right to kill his parents, and family."_

_"How do you-"_

_"Know all this? I peered through your mind while you were out." He laughed as she glared at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about some stuff." She sat up and pinned him to the ground._

_"What do you know!" She demanded out of him as he smirked, looking so smug._

_"Basically everything that was in your mind. Even the stuff that was locked away, like your memories of your life before a Shinigami..." He said, "And what you desire..."_

_

* * *

_

"Ichigo, you should take it easy." Hanatarou said, pushing Ichigo back down on the futon he was laying on. Ichigo just pushed back, knocking Hanatarou away.

"Not now, Hanatarou..." Ichigo said, standing up. He walked towards one of the windows in the room where he stayed at. _Her reitsu has vanished again..._ He thought looking outside. _Where are you...Yohime..._

He turned after hearing the door open up. Yachiru and Zaraki stood there, well Zaraki with Yachiru on his shoulder. "Ichigo..." Zaraki started. "Yachiru and I have to head back to soul society, and they will be sending a different captin as my replacement here."

"To bad we can't say bye bye to Yoh-chan...right, Ken-chan?" Yachiru said sadly. "Ichigo...find Yoh-chan and bring her back to us! Yoh-chan belongs with us and not gone like she is!"

"I will bring her back..." Ichigo said, "...If it's the last thing I do..."

"Ichigo..." Hanatarou said in awe.

"We'll be leaving now, Ichigo...I look forward to another battle one of these days!" Zaraki said before leaving.

"I wonder who the other captin will be..." Hanatarou said, making Ichigo think about it to for a moment, before returning to his previous thoughts.

* * *

"Baron-san, how are they doing?" Baron looked up to see someone's silloet in the shadows.

"They are healling right now still. Has Sui-san been able to track us yet, Fubuki-kun?" Baron said as Fubuki shook his head no. "By the way, how are your wounds going?"

"They are almost fully healled. If I hadn't started to send the spirit particles in my snow right away when she attacked me with her ban kai, I would not still be alive..." Fubuki said, glancing down at his torso which was wrapped up and blood stained. "She missed my heart and other vital's on purpose, I think. I don't really think she wanted to kill me." He said as he sat down against one of the walls.

"Does Sui-san know that Hiroko-kun and her are still around?" Baron asked Fubuki.

"Doesn't look like it." Fubuki said, "Sui knows I'm around still since I went and got Yohime." He glanced over at the two teenaged bodies._Princess..._

_"Tell me what you mean by 'desires' !?!" Yohime yelled at Hiroko who smirked, and dodged one of her fist._

_"I'm sorry, but that's a secret." He said liking her reaction to it._

_She grabbed him by the scruff of his top and brought him close to her face. "I am far older than you, you better tell me what it is, or I will shatter you and this world like I have done before." He looked at her surprisingly._

_"Distroy this world like before?" He said looking at her, "Oh no, if you had distroyed this world, we couldn't be here right now. This is a different one."_

_"What the--" She paused looking at him confused. He started to laugh as she looked around. "Shut up! Are you messing with me?!"_

_"No, no, I am not." He said, still laughing. She shook him, which caused him to stop laughing at look at her. "Okay, maybe I did..." He said as she tossed him to the ground._

_"So this is the same world, right?" She said, turning from him and looking at all the blank and whiteness in it. "It seems so...boring..."_

_He fell to the ground his foot twitching, with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "What do you mean boring?!" He said, jumping up and pointing a finger at her. "It's only like this because it has more space. My actual world looks different!"_

_"Let me see it." She said turning to face him._

_"Wha-?"_

_"Let me see the real you, the one that has something inside his world." She said, her hands behind her back as she ignored the pain coming from her chest and everywhere else._

_"It's weird, you wouldn't want to be there." He said obviously thinking of escuses._

_"Hello, how weird can it be, I'm a Shinigami who has people after me, I befriend my once enemies that tried killing me, and there is a Quincy-Shinigami! How much weird is left?" She said to him simply._

_"Fine..." He said, "But you have to close your eyes while it changes. And no peaking, or else it won't come correctly."_

_"Fine fine..." Yohime said closing her eyes. She could feel everything changing around her, and the ground disappear from below her as she gained step in the air._

_"You can open them now." He said softly as she opened them. "This is where I would go before I had my powers. I lived in a small village in a hidden valley, and this was a secret spot." It was an open valley inbetween mountains, in the center there was a lake with an island in the middle that had a small-looking fort. The grass was green and the trees were in bloom. There was a boat in the lake to take you from one side to the other, and there was a tire swing in one tree, and a regular one in another._

_"You use to...live near this?" Yohime said, landing on the grass. "It's not weird...it's wonderful."_

_"After my village was massacured, I ran away to my grandfather place which was right over those moutains." he said pointing in the directions. "I know now that the reason why everyone was killed was because of hollows, and a menos." Yohime looked at him. "I wasn't strong enough then to defeat one, but now it's just so easy too."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that..." Yohime said looking at him._

_"Are you almost fully healed?" He asked suddenly. "The whole time you were in my world, I've been healling both you and myself."_

_"Oh, yeah, I believe I am." Yohime responded._

_"Okay, I'll be right back to relieve you of this world." He said disappearing into nothingness._

"Grandfather, we are done healling." He said to his grandfather who let go of the barrier that was around the two. He dove back into his mind and retrieved Yohime and brought her back.

"I thank you very much for taking me and healling me, Baron-san, Hiroko-kun." Yohime said saying her thanks.

"What about the one that brought you here, Princess. Doesn't he get a thanks?" Fubuki said, standing up from sitting by the wall.

"Fu-Fubuki?!" Yohime said starring at him. "I thought that you..."

"Not quite. I was able to heal myself right as you started to attack me." He explained. "How's your wound doing?"

"Which one?" Yohime said as he laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh and sorry for leaving you in the district back then. I spent a while looking for you, but I couldn't find you...I didn't want to get caught by the bandits either, so I left when they started to come near where I was looking for you."

"It's okay..." Fubuki said as she spotted the wrappings around his torso.

"Damn, did I do that to you?!" she said, exaiming his wrappings. "The bleeding still hasn't subsided?"

"No, I just threw ketchup all over it so it looks that way." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Hiroko asked seriously.

"You're kidding, right Hiroko-kun?" Fubuki said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"No...were you?"

"Of course I was, you dolt!" He said, hiting Hiroko on the back of the head.

"Ow...that hurt." Hiroko said rubbing his head.

"Good!" Fubuki said, crossing his arms again. "Princess..." He turned back to Yohime. "Sui doesn't know that you're still alive for sure, but she's most likely to send people after us."

"I figured..." Yohime said standing, "And when they show up, I'll just-"

"You are not fighting, princess!" Fubuki said as her jaw dropped.

"And why not?!" She argued.

"Because, what kind of man would let a wounded woman who is still in recovery fight when she has three men on her side that can defend her?!" He said looking at her sternly. "I will not allow you to fight until you are at your best."

"You suck..." She sighed, rolling her eyes and rolling onto her back. She shot up, "okay...no laying on the back..."

"When you can lay on your back and not whine or get watery-eyed from the pain...I'll let you fight." Fubuki said as she glared at him. He just smirked.

* * *

Hey! Yay! Chapter ten! What do you guys think of it so far? I mean, Unamariposa is the only one who's reviewed...And I'd like to see more of those, then I might do more chapters or something, knowing I have people that like it...and what they think... right right? Well...this is really going to pick up again within the next chapter or two...so stay tuned for those!

-Paige LeStrange


	11. Arrival of bad news: Kuchiki Byakuya

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Ever since Yohime Kaminoke showed up in Karakura town, weird things have been happening. There have been new enemies with strange powers. They aren't bounto's, or hollows, or vizards or arrancar's. they are something else, something new. They all have a connection with Yohime, and they are out for her. More recently, Yohime has had her first incounter with Sui, who almost killed her, but was then saved by Fubuki after Ichigo's defeat. Zaraki and Yachiru are going to be heading back to soul society, which means another captin and vice captin will be coming in as a replacement, but who is going to come? Once Yohime returned to the real world after being healled in Hiroko's world, she finds out she has more allies, but can she really trust Fubuki, Hiroko and Baron? And what about Sui? Will she find them? 

Chapter Eleven:

"That reitsu..." Ichigo said as he sat at the table. He looked at Rukia.

"It can't be..." She said, as they stood up. Renji ran into the room.

"Guys, he's here..." He said, moving to the side. "Captin Kuchiki..." He said as Byakuya entered the room.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia said looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"We were sent here as replacements from Captin Zaraki and Vice Captin Yachiru." Hisagi Shuuhei said entering behind Byakuya.

_I think I would have preferred Zaraki here than Byakuya..._ Ichigo said, swallowing hard, looking up at Byakuya. _I'm pretty sure he's still not so fond of me..._

"Captin?" Yohime said looking in the direction of what she believed to be Urahara's shop.

"Hmm?" Fubuki asked as he notice her looking around.

"My Captin's reitsu...appeared..." Yohime said, "He's in...the real world...crap...I'm dead, kill me now..."

"Why, what's wrong with your captin?" Hiroko asked, looking over a thick book he was reading.

"He's a real pain, hardly ever talks, takes everything serious type of guy. No sense of humor at all...or from what I've seen."

"Lovely..." Fubuki said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't we go and meet him?"

"Wait...is he the one with the black hair?" Hiroko said looking at Yohime, "The one of the noble house?"

"Yeah, that's him." Yohime said laying on her back, only to shoot back to sitting position again.

"You would think that you would have learned by now." Hiroko said as Yohime glared at him.

"Let's go meet him. What do you say, Hiroko-kun?" Fubuki asked him.

"NO!" Yohime said, as Hiroko smirked.

"Sure." He said closing his book, "Let's meet Captin Kuchiki."

Fubuki pulled the struggling Yohime off the ground and set her over his shoulder, as she punched and kicked, trying to get down like a little kid. Hiroko laughed as he exited the room to tell his grandfather where he was going. "Fubuki...you're mean!" She said not giving in as he removed her zanpakuto from her waist and tossed it to Hiroko, who held onto it.

"Of course I am, Princess." He said, as she finally gave up on escaping.

They soon landed infront of Urahara's shop and Hiroko returned her zanpakuto as Fubuki set her down. As soon as she was set down, it seemed that everyone in the shop charged outside and starred at her. She turned and faced everyone with a simple, "Hello!"

"Yo-Yohime!" Ichigo said, coming through everyone and looking at her.

"Yep, that's me." She said smiling.

"What are _they_ doing here with you?" Renji said glaring at Fubuki.

"Um...dropping me off?" Yohime said quesitoning it. She looked at Hiroko and Fubuki, and they both shugged.

"Wasn't he trying to kill you?" Renji said, "And didn't you kill him?"

"Um...yes to your first question, no to the second...apparrently." Yohime said rolling her eyes.

"Third seat, Yohime Kaminoke." Yohime's eyes widened, it was his reitsu. Byakuya walked to the front of the group and Yohime got on her knees and bowed to him.

"Captin Kuchiki." She said, looking at the ground, "May I ask why you are in the real world?"

"As a replacement for Captin Zaraki." He said coldly. "I've heard of the reports for your mission here, Kaminoke." She swallowed hard, was she going to be in trouble. "How you've been attacked and wounded each time, how you've been missing for a while, and almost lost your life. And how the group that is attacking you, all have grudges against you."

"Well, actually some of us didn't actually have a gu-"

"Silence!" Byakuya said glaring at Hiroko. "As your commanding officer, I here-by order you to return to Soul Society." Protests by Ichigo were heard as Rukia and Renji tried to silence him.

Her eyes shot wide as she sat there on her knees. _Return to Soul Society before a battle is finished?!_ She thought as she slowly stood up. "Captin Kuchiki." He looked at her, as her eyes became shadowed from her hair. "I...I will not return till this battle is over." She looked up with firey green eyes into Byakuya's emotionless dark ones. Ichigo and the others looked at her.

"Are you refusing an order by your captin, Kaminoke?" He said taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, I am." She said strongly looking at him.

"Hisagi!" He said as Hisagi used shunpo to appear behind Yohime. Hiroko and Fubuki jumped back a few feet and got into fighting stance.

"Third seat, Kaminoke. Do not make us have to use force with you, or else you might as well be exiled from Soul Society." He said into her ear as her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"I will not back down from this battle, Shuuhei Hisagi." She said, as they both drew their zanpakuto's.

"Yohime!" Ichigo said, about to jump in, but Byakuya put an arm out infront of Ichigo to stop him. "You bastard...she's not even fully healled...and you're making her fight a vice captin."

"Would you rather have me fight her, and have her end up dead for not following orders?" Byakuya pointed out. Ichigo glared at him sharply.

"Would you really be able to kill one of your own squad officers, Byakuya?" Ichigo growled. Byakuya just smirked as a reply.

Yohime jumped back a few feet as Hisagi shunpoed directly infront of her, as she brought up her zanpakuto to block, she froze as she felt the time start to slow down. She turned her head slowly as she saw a figure starting to appear from nothingness. Behind them was about five or six other figures. They walked slowly towards the shop where they were at now.

"They're here!" Yohime yelled still holding her sword up with Hisagi's pressing down on it. She rounded on him, by kicking him back as she was just in time to block an attack from one of them.

"Hello again, Yohime-san..." Sui said in her ear as Yohime's eyes widened as she shunpoed behind her. "How would you like to die today?"

"Today? Hmm..." Yohime said kicking back Kamitsumi who was pushing down on her zanpakuto. "I don't think so!" She spun around and barely got the tip of Sui's nose.

"Ban Kai!" Ichigo said, as he called out his ban kai and him and Kamitsumi started to battle.

"Oh, the Quincy boy isn't here, to bad..." Kaizer Lee said, pulling out his zanpakuto and having it turn to a bow. "Who should I take out first?"

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji said, pulling his zanpakuto out and landing behind Lee. "I'll be your oppenent, Kaizer."

"Heh, I figured as much." He said, turning and releasing an arrow at Renji.

"Fubuki, what do we do?" Hiroko asked, looking around, "I can't fight without my grandfather."

"I guess we have to retreat for now, Hiroko-kun." Fubuki said as they both jumped into nothingness, disappearing. _Princess...please take care..._

"Oh, it a captin... I have always wanted to go against one." A girl with short spiked pink and black hair said, she had one huge pink eye and one huge black eye. "And he's a cutie too."

"Kat, if you wish to take him on, then do so. Just shut up about how cute he is. I'm not like that, remember." A girl with black hair to her shoulders said. Her hair had waist length electric blue streaks that matched her eyes. "If anything, I'd say the short one is cute, but what am I to judge a straight girls opinion." She said lazily. "I think I'll take on whoever comes at me. I hope it's not the one I think is a cutie."

"Kaoru, you always creep me out with your ways of love..." Kat said stepping away. She landed infront of Byakuya, standing on her tippie toes to look him in the eyes. "I don't think you're that cute anymore, but you sure are fine...though I've always thought guys with long hair were cute. I guess you're just different." She said, "You are facing off against me, and don't think I'll go easy on you because you're fine."

"You are going to regret having to face me, child." He said pulling out his zanpakuto.

"CHILD?! I'll have you know, I'm turning two houndred next week!" She said, turning red from anger. "I'll show you I'm no child."

"Rukia, you want that one?" Hisagi said, pointing to Kaoru.

"I suppose so." Rukia said, walking up to her, pulling out her zanpakuto.

"Oh, I did get paired up with the cutie." Kaoru said looking Rukia up and down. "To bad I have to kill you."

"You wish..." Rukia said.

"Looks like that leaves us." A girl in her twenties said. She was quite busty, and liked to show it greatly. She had strawberry blonde hair to her midback that fell around her face and had many curls. Hisagi looked over to Rukia.

"Rukia...do you want to trade?" He asked, the glint of red among his cheeks.

"Not now, Vice captin Hisagi." Rukia said, deflecting an attack.

"So, sweetheart, what's your name." The woman said, walking towards Hisagi, who took a few steps back and pulling his zanpakuto back out. "I'm known as Airin Hanabi."

"Hisagi Shuuhei." Hisagi said, looking everywhere else but at her. _This is going to be difficult..._

* * *

Shinigami extra!

Zaraki and Yachiru returned to Soul Society and Sereitei. Knowing well aware that with their absense, Ikkaku and Yumichika would be taking care of everything.

Zaraki opened the door and froze as he saw Ikkaku and Yumichika cleaning his office better than he had ever seen it. "Ah...why are you cleaning my office?" He asked them. The two just froze.

"Captin Zaraki, you told us two days ago to start cleaning it, because we tried to decorate it. Don't you remember?" Yumichika told him.

"Let's see, two days ago..." He thought about it. _That's when Yohime was captured, wasn't it? And wasn't I in the real world?_ "...I thouht I was in the real world..."

"If...if it wasn't you.." Ikkaku said, looking at Yumichika. "...who was it?"

"Fufufufufu...those baffons..." Mayuri laughed using one of his spying devices. "They can't even tell their captins reitsu from another one..."

* * *

Hey! Well, I think that there might only be one or more to chapters to this story, then I'll make a season two to it if you want me too...If not, I don't have too...but I might as well anyways...if I have at least one person who would be interested in it...Right? Well, I finally got a Shinigami extra in...so yeah,...I was home sick today so I was able to get ten and eleven up...so be happy for the sick...not really...

-Paige LeStrange...


	12. It is okay to believe

Shinjita iin desu ka? Is it okay to believe?

* * *

Chapter Twelve: 

"Ban kai!" Ichigo yelled along with Renji and Yohime.

"Kaminoke... knows ban kai?" Hisagi said looking over at her.

"Darling, please..." Hanabi said, jumping in the air. "Don't ignore me in battle." she yelled attacking him. He blocked with his zanpakuto, as her reitsu pushed down onto his sword.

"Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as his bankai rose from behind him.

"This is your end, Kamitsumi." Ichigo said pointing his ban kai at Kamitsumi.

"No, Shinigami..." He said pulling out his zanpakuto. "THIS IS YOURS! Kiba no Ryu!"

"Come on, stop holding back, cutie." Kat said attacking Byakuya, who simply just blocked, not even really taking her seriously.

"First dance." Rukia said holding her zanpakuto, using one of her attacks against Kaoru.

"I know who you are, Sui..." Yohime called out in the darkness that surrounded them. "I knew the moment I was able to see you for the first time."

_"Yohime! Go on ahead of me! You need to go! RUN!"_

"Really and who would that be, Yohime-san!" She said, charging towards Yohime in the darkness of her ban kai. Yohime dodged, and grabbed ahold of Sui and pinned her to the ground. "Because I don't know what you're talking about!"

_"I believe in you, Yohime-san! Remember that! I believe you can do many great things!"_

_"Is it okay to believe?" Yohime said, she was young, and so was her friend. "Is it okay to believe that we will have a future, that we will always be happy like we are now?"_

_"Of course it is! We'll always be together, Yohime-san! If not with eachother physically, it will be through our souls." Her friend said, taking her hands. "Even after our district will be attacked and massacured by the Shinigami, I want you to be safe. I can't leave with you because of my family..."_

"Marikuri..." Yohime said softly. "That is your name. Marikuri Suisanaka."

_"Best friends, Yohime-san?"_

_"Now and forever..."_

"You lied to me, Yohime-san! You said we would be friends forever!" Sui said, throwing Yohime off her. "You left me! You went and became a SHINIGAMI! Do you not remember that they are the ones that distroyed our home!?! And you went and became one! You are a trader!"

"Looks like I'm boring you, because you are boring me." Kat said, giggling. "Looks like I have to take it up a level." Byakuya gave her a scepticle look. "You ready my precious?" She said pulling out a stuffed animal. "Go! Nekoneji!" She yelled tossing the stuffed cat into the air. She then pulled out a zanpakuto and sliced the stuffed animal, causing it to duplicate.

"Ban...Kai..." Byakuya said, "Scatter, Senbozakura." He said as his bankai awakened.

"So pretty." Kat said looking at the blossom blades, unaware that they were blades. "Nekoneji! Attack!" The stuffed cats jumped into the air, ready to pounce, claws of blades out.

The blossom blades shot through them all, white fluff flying everywhere, then the blossom blades headed straight towards Kat, slicing her up. Her screams echoing throughout the sky. Byakuya returned his zanpakuto into it's sheath as the young girl layed motionless on the ground.

"Kat!" Kaoru said, leaving Rukia to run over to her fallen commrad. "Kat! Wake up!"

"I'll end this now!" Rukia yelled, "Second dance!"

The attack hit directly, killing off Kaoru as it hit. She did not make it to Kat in time.

"That's two down." Rukia said as she looked over to Ichigo's battle, which looked pretty evened out. Renji's battle looked almost finished, Hisagi looked like he wanted out of this one, and no one could tell about Yohime's battle, only that her's and Sui's reitsu kept rising more and more.

"Zabimaru! Finish this!" Renji yelled as his ban kai headed towards Kaizer. His bow was broken and he couldn't call it out in time.Zabimaru's mouth went straight at Kaizer as he went to block, only to be smashed into the ground, knocked unconsious. A black a red flare came from Ichigo's battle, and Kamitsumi layed there in two, unable to get back together as one, each twin being broken.

"Hisagi, let's me finish this since apparently you can't." Byakuya said as the girl eyed Byakuya momentarily. "Scatter, Senbuzakura." He said as the blossom blades appeared and attacked Hanabi, finishing her off as well.

"All that's left is Yohime's..." Renji said as they stood and waited.

A huge burst of reitsu came, as the other dissappeared. Who was the last one standing, who had fallen? Then the other reitsu fell drastically and the dark clouds surrounding their battle subsided as Yohime and Sui both stood, their backs facing eachother. Sui's hand glowed faintly of her last attack, Yohime's zanpakuto out sideways as if she had sliced her.

"Who...won?" Ichigo said, taking a step forward.

_"Remember always, it is okay to believe. Believe in yourself, and everything will be okay."_

_"I'm still not sure." Yohime said as Marikuri hugged her._

_"You must leave now. My family will not let them harm you in any way." Marikuri said looking her in the eyes. "Believe me..."_

_Yohime then left minutes later, not daring to look back. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran, knowing well aware that Marikuri had tears in her eyes too. "Shinjita iin desu ka?" Is it okay to believe?_

Sui fell to the ground, face first, blood seeping out of her body. Yohime's body started to fall, but someone caught her and helped her up.

"Yohime...your battle...is over..." Ichigo said as Yohime leaned against him for support.

"I guess so...huh?" She said letting her eyes close. "Ichigo..."

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"I'm tired." She said, "and you are extremely comfortable right now..."

"I'm glad you think so." He said smirking. "Here, I'll take you inside so you can sleep." She just nodded as he picked her up in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

"Thank you...Ichigo..."

"Why can't she just walk to the room? I believe her captin has something to discuss with her." Rukia argued to no one.

"Rukia..." Renji said looking at her. "are you, by any chance, jealous?"

"JEALOUS?! That is an absured thought, Renji." She said turning her back to him, her arms crossed. "Why would I be jealous of Yohime?"

"Ah, but you do know why." Renji teased, pinching her cheeks. "Rukia likes Ichi-" He didn't get to finish as Rukia hit him on the head hard enough to send him to the ground.

"What was that, Renji?" She growled.

"No-nothing, Rukia..." He said, laughing nervously.

"Ichigo..." Yohime said as he set her down on her bed. He looked at her, moving a strand of lose hair from her face.

"Hmm?" He asked as she smiled.

"I'm sorry I got you and everyone into this. I never intended on that to happen." She said grabbing the hand that had just moved her hair out of her face. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Ichigo...I wasn't sure if it was I, who would be able to protect you in the end..."

"Idiot..." Ichigo said, sitting on the side of her bed. She looked annoyed at him calling her an idiot. "I told you before... I was going to protect you, remember?"

"Heh... I guess you're right on that." She said pushing herself up and looking at him. "But I'm telling you this now, and no more arguing over it. I should have been able to protect you and everyone else. That's why I had gone there, so I wouldn't have to worry about you guys getting hurt more than you are. I wanted to protect those I cared for, or in this matter, those I had grown to care for."

"You know, Yohime." He said, looking at her green eyes. "I say the same. I wanted to protect those I cared for." They starred at eachother for a moment, as it felt like time slowed down drastically, only this time they knew it wasn't because someone was going to attack. _I wanted to protect you, Yohime..._ Ichigo thought as he then noticed that they had been slowly getting closer to eachother. Their eyes slowly closing as well.

"Ichigo!" The door slammed open and Ichigo stood up off the bed as Yohime rolled over and under the covers.

"I'm going to rest for a bit." She said loudly enought for them to hear. She was bright red underneath the blankets. Renji looked at Ichigo then to the lump under the blankets, an eyebrow raised as Ichigo glared at him.

"What is it, Renji?" He asked, annoyed.

"One is still alive." He said as Yohime's eyes widened. "The one I faced, he's barely holding onto life. Captin Kuchiki said that we should interrogate him to find out information on them."

"Good idea." Ichigo said. He looked back at the lump under the blankets, "I'll be back, Yohime..." He said softly where she could only hear. He then turned and left with Renji outside.

"So, Ichigo, what's going on with you and Yohime?" Renji said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, trying to play it off.

"Well, you know, when I first walked- OW!" Ichigo knocked Renji to the ground, his head bouncing off the ground. "ICHIGO!" Renji yelled as Ichigo ran outside.

A while later, Yohime woke up, only she wasn't in the room that she stayed at in Urahara's. It was back in Soul Society. The fourth squad's divisions medical treatment center. _What happened? Did I dream it all or something?_

_"It's okay to believe, Yohime-san."_

_"Is it really?"_

_"Don't you believe you will see him again?"_

_"I do believe I will..."_

_

* * *

The End-_

_Or is it?_

_

* * *

_

Ending note:

I had fun writing this story, so yeah...do you think there should be a sequel to it? Or not? I donno if anyone would like it or not...considering hardly anyone ever reviewed for me...T.T well, thanks for staying with me throughout it all! You know what's funny though? half a season in anime is like 6 episode, one season is 12 episodes, two seasons is 26 episodes, or something weird like that. SO this was only season one, I suppose! Let me know what you think!

Paige LeStrange 


End file.
